You left as simple as that
by XxXNavHazardXxX
Summary: Claire ends up living in the Glass House on her own unaware why the gang had abruptly left her. Will she leave the Glass House after they return or will forgiveness fill the air after she's heard the whole story? But most importantly will she forgive Shane who regrets every single thing he had to do. A Shane and Claire story.
1. Chapter 1

**Right so I have a new addiction reading all you guy's Morganville Vampire Fanfics. I decided to write my own and see what you think. It a bit sad at the beginning I know, but it'll get to the happy parts later. This is not a Myrin and Claire. This is a Shane and Claire. Please read and *REVIEW* love you all and thanks for everyone who reads, reviews then subscribes to follow me. Thank you guys! **

I woke up in the normal mood I usually would have when I know that I would have to wake up to my weird ass boss Myrin, maybe encounter Amelia or Oliver and live in a city full of vampires but other than that I get to wake up to see Shane and my roommates who I love like family Eve and Michael. I stretch like a cat on my bed and slowly get up to reveal the miserable weather that was in store for us all day today. The sun wouldn't usually shine in Morganville which is why it was the best place for Vampires to build their colony. I didn't really mind being around Vampires much I didn't get that horrible feeling at the pit of my stomach it was like being around a normal human like me. I quickly exited my room and headed to the bathroom before any of my other roommates could claim it.

* * *

"Shit," I mumbled, "I forgot my damn clothes," I said to no in particular. I flap my arms up as they landed back down hitting my highs. I looked down at my towel and tightened it in case someone decides to scare me on the way out. I stride to the door and open it to find myself nearly walking into Michael, well who wouldn't mistake him for a door he's as tall as one, nearly. He doesn't check me out or anything because hey, he's like my big brother ever since I've moved in here. He looks down on me because he is quite taller than me.

"Claire get changed your boyfriends going mad," Michael said in a pretty stable manner. So why isn't he down their stopping him from going mad then?!

"What do you mean he's going mad?" I questioned him.

"You'll see exactly what I mean he's not listening to anyone right now," He said and on that he moved out my way and ushered me into my room. I got changed into black tights with a purpley blue tight mini skirt and a plain black t-shirt tucked in. I hurried down the stairs and saw what Michael meant by mad. Sure Shane had been through a lot I mean a lot during his life and he had the support of only Michael and Eve until he found me and I do everything I can to make him forget those things even if it's just for a minute.

There were boxes over boxes piled up in front of the door and around the stair well. He was arguing no more like trying to fight Michael. Michael was a Vampire but I could see that the punch Shane landed on Michael did hurt even If it was a little feeling I know he felt it.

I got to the second to last stair and Eve spotted me. "Claire-bear you need to do something, he's punching Michael," I made my way to Shane and tried to get in front of his face but he kept moving like he couldn't see me. I gave in after and just put my hands on his face and lowered it down so he could see me and he finally stopped his ranting but I could sense there was more to come.

"Shane please stop, tell me what's going on?" I said in a quiet whisper I wanted to believe he was the only one who could hear me but I know Michael could hear too. Shane's head lifted up so he was looking at Michael.

"What you want to drink her up too fang boy?" Shane asked disgustedly as he grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me towards the door. There was just something about his eyes I didn't get; they looked different from what was coming out of his mouth.

"Shane what are you doing?" I asked trying to free me hand he had clasped tightly. He whipped around and looked down at the hand I was trying to free.

"If you don't come with me Claire we're over," Shane shouted, I flinched from the loudness of his voice. _He's never shouted at me before… _What gone into him? I looked into his eyes and I saw it again it didn't match his tone; his eyes were glistening like there were tears in his eyes.

"Shane you know I can't come, please-"I whispered before he cut me off.

"Fine, we're through," He said and he grabbed a box which made clothes piled in it his Xbox and his wallet, it was all I could see in a split second before he turned his back on me and left me.

He said he wouldn't ever… he said we'd be together that I was the one he loved. Everything he got me all the things he did for me. He said he loved me maybe a million times. Everything we did together came like a flash into my head like I was going to die and my life flashed before my eyes, it was just him that flashed into my eyes though because he was my life he was most of my life now. The door slammed shut making my thoughts shatter just like my heart.

"You go-"I heard Michael say to Eve but he was probably cut off by the nod of her head.

A whimper escaped my mouth, as I just saw the only guy I've ever loved in my life leave me point blank. I slid down the wall I was leaning on and tucked my head in-between my knees as I cried. I cried as I remembered all the things we did together and all our kisses and his face just floated around in my mind. Someone sat down next to me and put their arm around me in a comforting way. When I saw the grey V-neck t-shirt I knew it was Michael.

"Michael what did I do wrong?" I sobbed into his chest as he pulled closer to him.

"He'll come around Claire don't worry about it," Michael said as he caressed my hair softly. I knew that if I didn't meet Michael I wouldn't have met any other guy who treats me like a proper sister the way he does. We aren't blood related or anything, but he stills thinks of me as one of his siblings and I do too. I sobbed into his chest as I thought about Shane, what would he do on his own out there? Is he still in Morganville? What happens if he finds someone better than me?

"Michael, you and Eve won't leave me right?" I said in between my sobs. He didn't answer he just shushed me and caressed my hair. I clung on to Michael tight worried if when I woke up everyone would be gone and I would be on my own. I didn't want to think of the thought too deeply I was too scared I'd get sucked into the thought and I would actually happen. I sat there on the ground as I thought about Shane, wondering if this whole experience was real or if I was just in one of those spooky nightmares. But I realized it was all too true when my eyes started to get heavy and closed completely welcoming to the empty darkness of sleep.

I woke up on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around me, probably Eve trying to keep me warm. I smiled as I thought of Eve but then it soon diapered as I remembered what had happened. Maybe he's back? I thought hopefully. A load of excitement poured into me as I thought about Shane being home again and we could mend everything. Just forget everything, I knew he'd been through a lot and who am I to judge he needs me I need him or I don't know what would happen… if he was gone forever. I shoved the thought at the back of my mind as I hurdled up the stairs trying my best not to wake up the others. I crept across the floor boards and towards Shane's room. I took a hopefully breath and I closed my eyes and opened the door and prayed he would be sound asleep in his bed right now. I waited a couple of seconds and opened my eyes.

"Oh…" I said a lack of emotion coming into my voice. Maybe he just went out and stayed at a motel for the night. Night… oh gosh he's all alone at this time of the hour. What happens if a vampire sees him or… find him all alone in a dark alley no one to hear his screams or help him. But wait, we're talking about Shane here nothing can happen to him, I thought trying the best to convince myself by thinking of all the times Shane protected me from everything in harm's way.

I miss Shane so much.

I made my way over to his bed and fell onto it as I pulled my knees to my chest, I could smell Shane everywhere in here everything I looked at or thought of reminded me of him. I closed my eyes shut focusing on the ticking of the clock to drift me to sleep.

Michael Pov

I feel so bad at the bottom of my heart bad. I love her like a sister and I'm going to leave her defenceless. I remember the first time she came into the glass house, she didn't look good at all and by that I mean all battered and bruised. I'm so glad Eve persuaded me to keep her in the house, or I don't know what would have happened to all three of us, especially Shane. But you know what you can do when you're threatened by the highest of highest authority, jack shit I tell you. I didn't know if there were tears in my eyes or if it was just sweat trailing down my cheek.

Claire Pov

Tiny cubes of ice were hitting hard against the window of Shane's room. I had wrapped myself up in one of Shane's sweaters just staring out at Morganville watching people running down the street with newspapers covering their heads, people waiting under any shelters with their young children looking around the street in case of a random vampire attack. I hadn't heard Eve or Michael get up or move around, maybe they were still asleep. I sighed loudly taking one last look at the dull scenery outside the window hoping that it was just a mirage and not the real thing. I carefully set the sweater which was full of Shane's scent on his bed and made my way to my room to collect some fresh clothes for today.

I stripped my clothes of and peaked a look at myself in the mirror. It was like I could see every single one of Shane's finger prints all over my body. Everywhere he touched me; it was like he left DNA all over me just contaminated himself with me. I brushed the thoughts of Shane aside and pulled my clothes on and exited the bathroom as fast as possible. I went downstairs and put the kettle on and got out 3 mugs, one for me, Michael and Eve. I poured 2 spoons of coffee in mine and Eve's mugs and 2 and a half in Michael's with sugar which tastes revolting to me. I put some waffles for myself in the toaster and meanwhile poured the coffee in my mug and stirred in some milk. I leaned against the counter and closed my eyes as I sipped some of my coffee. All the thoughts of Shane flooded my mind in those 2 seconds.

I was flicking through the channels on TV and there was still no sign of Eve or Michael. Well knowing Michael he could probably sleep through World War 3 and not even move a muscle but Eve well she just should be awake by now or at least be in the bathroom. I got up and walked up the stairs and walked in front Eve's door. I knocked on it a couple of times before I opened it to find the bed made and everything in the same exact place it was since yesterday except. I walked in her room and towards her wardrobe. Usually there would be clothes falling out the cupboard on the floor which I usually had to help her clear but this time there was nothing there not even a sock on the floor, anywhere. I opened the doors to find not a single pair of clothing in there. _That's strange, _I thought just before I left her room and went to Michael's. I knocked a couple of times afraid that I was going to see the same thing I just saw in Eve's room. There was no answer, _Michael's a deep sleeper, _I tried persuading myself. I opened the door and walked through to find what I didn't want to believe, his closet empty and the bed fully made not a single trace of anyone staying the night or coming back any time soon. He wouldn't leave me.

"He said, he promised he wouldn't go. They were supposed to be family," I sobbed as I broke down on the floor of Michael's room. I punched the floor and screamed it didn't work, I still felt… abandoned. "They're gone," I whispered. I cried for what seemed like forever. They couldn't just go, we were a team, no we were more than that we were family! Every single time I had their backs I helped them they repay me by leaving me on my own. "Fuck you too then!" I said it, if Eve-. _No, _I reminded myself Eve is not here Michael is not here and most importantly Shane is not here. I leant my head against the wall and tried steading my unsteadied breathing. Tears still kept pouring out my eyes. They're gone Claire, you need to fend for yourself, start all over again. _But no can replace family, _I thought just before I clenched my teeth and forgot I even thought that.

**Hope you like it please *REVIEW* just press the little button at the bottom won't take long just a couple of seconds. I don't mind if it's a need for improvement for me review or any other one. Just leave me a note. You all make my day thank you! And I will update my other stories today or tomorrow thank you! **


	2. Diesel Danvers

**Wow, just wow, you guys are so awesome! I really didn't believe I would get reviewed so much, like this is… just wow guys, I can't say how surprised and happy I am! Thank you all so, so much for reviewing. Thank you: **clairebear97**, **Reddit511, MVresidentandreader123**, **Guest (you left no name), wonderland1996**, **TheBleedingBlackHeart**, **Guest (who also left no name), xoxCHARLEYxox, fantasybookworm20**, **cloclomockingjay**, (I love your profile picture), **Sobia, Claire Collins**, **clairebear97 (thank you so much, for your kind review,) Guest (who also left no name), Vampire-BlackRose** (you'll just have to wait and see ;) ) Thank you all I appreciate it so, so much! **

The day went by ever, ever so slow. It was like everything was done in slow motion, even the vampires moved slowly in my eyes. Everyone noticed the departure of the gang, even Oliver had. He had been working at the counter when I had walked into the coffee shop after my hard day of work. He wasn't usually at the counter, a little part of me was hoping that Eve would be behind the counter, trying to get the old coffee machine to make decent coffees and lattes and what not. I was hoping to see her façade of rice white powered face, but instead yet again I was let down to only seeing Oliver and the other co-worker. My shoulder's sagged yet again making them go lower than they already were. Usually I would be in a happy mood even after having a day of work with my crazy boss, because I would go home to see Shane, who was either making chili or playing some zombie game. I would go home to see Michael, who thought he was secretly checking my neck for bit marks, but I would always spot him from the corner of my eye, as he held his over protective brother look on me. A smile tried to crawl onto my face after thinking about the Glass House moments but instead it turned into a sad grim smile as I thought about their eager departure and the lies they told me. _Shake it off Claire they are gone, they are history forever no more, _my mind coaxed me ever so simply ever so quickly to make me believe that they never lived in the Glass House that it was my house only, and only I lived in there.

"What will it be?" A waitress asked, snapping me back into reality. I noticed I was already sat down on a chair placed near the window showing the miserable weather outside. I felt something fall down my cheek and I wiped it feeling the wet texture glide down my finger and onto my palm. "Hey, are you okay, why are you crying?" Asked the waitress sounding concerned, and all of a sudden Oliver was by her side.

"I will take this one, Crystal, please go and cover the counter for me," Oliver said in nicest tone you could get him to use. Oliver sat on the chair opposite me and placed a dish cloth on the table too. "How are you coping Claire?" He asked in his trying to be sorry for me voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" I said as all the answers to my own question shovelled into my brain reminding me too much of the incidence that only happened a couple of hours ago. He looked uncomfortable just before he spoke, like he was going to regret it.

"You can take the day off if you please," He said fidgeting with his fingers, not something you would usually see from a vampire. I smiled at Oliver the best I could, even for an old grumpy vampire he could just be a teeny weeny nice but he'll soon make my life a living hell again. I thought about the day off, I could take it, but what would I do really? I couldn't do anything, I was alone at home… to be honest I really didn't have anyone at all.

"I think I'll let this one pass, I'm sure you'll be relived." I said trying to sound like I was happy but I couldn't be happy when the people I loved just vanished. I sighed.

"So it'll be one mocha yes?" He said, I looked up at the chair but he wasn't there he was standing by the table.

"Yeah, I guess so," I sighed again and looked out of the window as the weather resembled my emotions inside. I could sense that Oliver had gone and I was left alone at the far end of the coffee shop. I stared outside the window, and then an idea popped into my head, my heart skipped a beat when the thought came to me, why didn't I think this before?! "Oliver," I shouted to him, but really there was no reason to shout at a vampire. "Could I have that mocha for a take away please," I said in a cheery mood. He gave me a brief nod as I stood up and walked my way over to the counter to see my mocha on the counter. I gave Oliver the $2.50 for the mocha and quickly exited the place before Oliver asked any questions about my mood change.

The idea was drilling through my head, and the happy thoughts were spreading like wild fire. I took a sip of my mocha and felt the hot chocolaty liquid travel own my throat. I could taste the whip cream which was combined perfectly with the mocha. But then I stopped. My whole thoughts of happiness were at stand still, when I thought of something that could ruin everything.

_What if I do find the answer I was looking for? Then what would I do jump over the border and run_? The thought lingered in my brain. It kept repeating and repeating itself like the raindrops that landed on my head. The all of a sudden the whole thoughts exploded and evaporated from my mind. _I don't want to be disappointed… again. _All I needed to do was ask one simple question, and the answers would appear, there was no need for hesitation I knew I would get them. I would know where they went, and when they went, but did I really want another answer to put me down again? Did I really want answers that I couldn't test out and prove if they were right? I huffed at my failure, and raked my hands through my hair and noticed that it was completely drenched. I dug through my bag for an umbrella and waddled down the street sipping my hot mocha. I wish it would just steam the thoughts I was thinking now so at least I wouldn't have to worry about it for the mean time. Just a second, if I forgot just for a second… what would happen?

My phone vibrated on the coffee table which my feet were resting on loudly. I was snuggly warm in my PJs and a woolly blanket was wrapped around me. I was watching an episode of The Simpsons hoping, just hoping it would cheer me up.

I pressed the connect button and the put the phone against my ear, before I could I even say hello and voice beat me to it. "Little Claire how are we doing? I was wondering why you hadn't come to me for answers, seeing as you're a clever child you would of figured it out by now," Frank said through the phone his voice sounding cold as he usually did. I grunted as I heard his voice, the coldness of his voice made me shiver.

"I don't want answers, I don't need answers," I said firmly through the phone, even though he wasn't present in front of me I still held a grim look on my face.

"Well… you'll come to me soon for them I know you will," His voice was starting to agitate me to a point I would just love to hang up and I was just on the way to when his voice spoke up again. "There's something I got someone to deliver to you, it's on your porch get to it soon before the blood suckers do," He said and on that note he hung before I could even ask what it was he got for me. I was hoping that it wasn't a bag of blood.

I got off the warm sofa and made my way down the hall way towards the door. Even though it was closed I could still feel the coldness from outside already seeping into me. I didn't fancy having a present right now and if it was something from Frank, it could be either the worst thing in the whole history of things or it could be a lethal weapon, knowing him it could a mixture of both. I opened the door and looked out into the cold, crap day. I heard the quietest movement which made my heart skip a beat, o please don't be Jason in the bushes god please don't be. I heard it again and I looked down. I sighed, this present ticked one box, and it was going to be lethal. I find myself looking at the most cutest black and grey puppy I had seen. Out of everything in the whole world he gave me a puppy. I have problem after problem on my shoulders right now and he thought a puppy would fix everything. I picked up the fury monster and looked into his blue ice eyes and I couldn't say no I couldn't leave him out there. I grunted.

"You're so lucky your so cute," I mumbled as I undid the lead that was tied onto the door handle. Now I have to make sure the blood- I mean vampires don't drink him up too. Hopefully they don't like dog blood. They thought lingered on, but once I realised the door was still wide open and the cold breezed was heading inside I closed it shut and focused my mind on a name for him. I've never really had a pet, I hadn't had the time for one, always busy with work as a kid all I had was a gold fish. I was so busy fighting weird vampire monsters and fixing the town that I hadn't really thought about taking the responsibility.

"What should I name you then huh?" I said to the puppy. I pondered as I stood in the hallway. The puppy stayed in my arms perfectly didn't move a muscle. I looked down on it and saw a notes just attached to its collar.

**Claire, **

**Well obviously you love the puppy as you're reading the note. It's a Serbian Husky perfect for the crap weather in Morganville. This gift isn't directly from me; I'm just doing a favour for someone. **

**Frank **

I sighed at the note, a favour for someone huh; that someone should have been here then shouldn't of he. The thought made me angry, very angry that this certain person who loved me wasn't here no more and was having people fulfilling a favour for him. I closed my eyes and my head lulled back a little so it was leaning on the wall behind me. I exhaled loudly hoping my anger would just pour out of me. I was wrong, very wrong but who cares, who cares now?

"Well, you can be an extension to my not very extended family then huh?" I said looking down at the cute puppy. I scratched its head lightly; I could see that this dog was going to get very big quite soon. "Diesel?" I looked at the dog; the name suited him, Diesel Danvers. I cracked a small smile, a proper small smile not a forced one a genuine one. One that I thought meant that my day would get better it would improve even thought my so called 'friends' had gone.

**Thanks for reading all please review it was a bit short yes I know, but what do you all think about Diesel Danvers, =). I thought Claire needed a bit of a smile boost since I was smiling when I saw how many reviews I got from all you! Thanks again so much! **

***REVIEW* **


	3. I'm Different

**Thanks to all my reviewers all your reviews makes me smile from the bottom of my heart thank you all so, so, so much for taking the time to review! Thanks to: ****juana, ****An Avid Reader Forever****, ****Pheonix, ****TheBleedingBlackHeart**** (lol yes there will be more don't worry about that,) ****Ashlee, ****swanlake 123, ****Leah Vasco, ****Reddit511****, ****SOBIA, ****clairebear97****, (PS: I love your Profile Picture Ian Somerhalder makes me melt when I watch him on vampire diaries), ****michaela & ****Claire Collins****, **

Claire Pov

My phone started to play that spooky ringtone and I knew it was Myrin who was calling me. I looked over at the kitchen wall clock and saw that it was only 8:30 and I didn't have to be in for work for another half an hour. I sighed as I took a sip of my coffee and answered the phone.

"Yes,-"I started in a depressed tone just as Myrin cut me off.

"Claire you have to get down here immediately, something terrible has happened!" Myrin said in a frantic tone.

"What did you do Myrin," My tone was panicky as I drained the rest of my coffee down the drain as I then went to the living room and scooped up diesel who was laying on the couch , _I can't leave him here on his own, _I thought just as I race to the door and pulled it open, "I'll be at the lab in five minutes," I said as I cut the phone and threw it onto the passenger seat before he could say anything and placed diesel on the seat too. "What has Myrin done now," I mumbled to myself as I started the engine of the escalade and whizzed off down the road. The roads were full of students crossing the road and heading off to the nearby university making my life even more difficult to reach Myrin. Knowing Myrin it could either be a very disastrous scene or a stupid midlife crisis.

I reached the eerie alley that led towards the lab and switched the engine off. I took Diesel in my arms as I ran down the alley way. I reached the crooked door and bent down slightly to enter the lair of Myrin's. I dashed down the stairs as my heart beat rapidly against my chest as I thought of the list of things Myrin could have done to make this the worst day ever and possibly make me the next meal on the plate of a vampire's.

"Myrin what is it?!" I panted as I put my against hand the wall and bent down trying catch my breath from all the running. Myrin turned around to face me with a distraught look on his face he still had his lab coat on and his bunny slippers which had vampire fangs made into them, which immediately told me that I didn't need to run all the way down here or nearly knock over some students to get here fast.

"It's Bob… he's dead," Myrin said as he slumped in the nearby seat and looked over at the glass tank that he used to keep his so called pet spider in. I never liked that thing it always creeps me out when I have to work near it or even walk past it. It would just sit there in the glass tank I always thought it was looking at me but then I remembered a spider has like eight eyes so I didn't know where the hell it was actually looking. I walked over to the tank and peered inside it. It looked dead, 100% dead, it was placed there in the corner of the tank and its legs were just lifeless. I didn't want to poke it or anything just to double check, so I just walked away and sat on the chair opposite Myrin.

"Claire what is that awful stench," Myrin said as he weirdly sniffed the air. I breathed in through my nose and I couldn't detect any awful smell except from the chemicals that were used in the lab.

"What awful stench?" I asked him. After a few brief seconds he looked at me then lowered his eyes, I did the same as I looked down into my arms and just saw my fury dog copped up into my arms peering around the room. "What is that?" Myrin asked in a disgusted tone.

I hugged Diesel closer to me and glared at Myrin," This is Diesel my dog!" I said my voice was high pitched as I continued to glare at Myrin.

"Since when?" He questioned me, he was still staring at the dog but this time he had his nose pinched with his fingers. My dog does not smell!

"Myrin he doesn't stink you can uncover your nose maybe it's just the chemicals," I said in a matter of fact tone as I started to tap my foot impatiently. First he sends me to work early because his stupid pet spider died, and now he's accusing my dog of having a bad odour.

"Claire, stop tapping your foot it is very annoying," He said.

"Then don't say my dog stinks!" I said tapping my foot harder on the ground.

"He does stink he is a mutt he has a very bad odour scent and now you have covered my lab with it all," he said as he tried wafting the area around him trying to get rid of the so called stench. "Now the stench will be all over you and you will smell like that mutt," he grumbled to himself peering at my dog in an un-polite manner.

I sighed, "Myrin what will we be doing today?" I said as I looked around the lab and realized that another clean up would need to be in progress because of all the mess Myrin has managed to create in less than a week. Myrin turned around quickly and faced me a smile on his face which meant I was going to be here all damn day. _Better than staying at home on your own Claire,_ my mind reminded about the empty Founders House I had left just an hour ago, I was quiet now nothing to look forward to when I returned from work just an empty cold home… lifeless just like me.

"Yes I do in-fact we do have a lot of catching up do on young Claire," Myrin said as he snapped me out of my depressed thoughts. He whizzed to the bookshelf at vampire speed and came back and dropped a dusty book on the small round table making dust mist the area around me just for a second. I got up and placed Diesel on the chair I was sitting on.

I looked him straight in the eyes and hoped that the small training I had been giving him would pay off, "Stay," I said to him just as I step back still giving him eyes contact until I bumped into the table and turned around to look at the big dusty book in front of me.

**Many Hours later**

My arms ached and my eyes were clouded with the tears that had form in my eyes from all the chemical use, I had been doing. I knew it wasn't good to breathe in these toxins but what can I do now I'm the cleverest girl in Morganville and this was my job, maybe forever. I looked down at the watch placed on my aching arm, it felt like the watch weight 2 tons but that was just the lack of energy talking. Myrin had been babbling on but when I looked at my watch carefully I realized that it was long till sunset and I had to be leaving like right now!

"Myrin," I said in a tired voice, muffling in a yawn. He was still babbling on that he had completely ignored me. "Myrin," I said again in the same tone. He still went on ignoring me with his back to me looking at the equation he had written on the board. My jaw tensed a little from the lack of attention he was giving to me when I could become someone's meal any time after 6 o'clock. "Myrin," I shouted with all the energy I had left. Finally after a few brief seconds he looked at me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What is it Claire?" He asked me in a aggravated tone, well I don't know he was the one with the attitude I was the one carrying out the experiments and breathing in the horrid toxins while he could his breathe for a gazillion years, my fists started to clench just a little.

"I need to go home its almost sunset," I said through a clench jaw. He looked at me impatiently and then over the small wall clock I didn't know he owned. He sighed and mumbled something under his breathe in a different language.

"Fine you can leave," He said in a dismissal tone, I sighed in relive as I thought he was going to make me stay here all night. I went over to the play pen I had made for Diesel out of old brick and wood I found scattered across the lab. My small training sessions hadn't paid off yet but they will soon. I picked him up and scurried up the stairs towards my car and put Diesel into the passenger side and ran to the driver's side and slammed the door shut and locked the car immediately. I closed my eyes briefly before I started the engine and reversed back out of the eerie ally way and down the street taking and short cut home. Random thoughts kept coming into my head as I tried to block out the ones about my housemates… which were practically all of them.

I could feel frustration crawling up my back and clawing its way into me. Why were all my thoughts about my stupid good for nothing friends! Nothing was right with me, the people you love most always leave you. I looked out the window and saw the odd people running down the street before sunset had struck, all the human shops were closed and there really wasn't anyone around it was empty. Sometimes I just felt like sitting in the streets at night and wondering what would happen to me. Then I realized that I was Amelia's property and no vampire could drain me or drink from me without her permission. There was just no easy route out of this. _You can survive Claire, without those good for nothing friends, you are Claire Danvers you are a fighter you are better off without them! _My mind shouted at me, just before I had reached the Glass House. I took Diesel in my arms and this time I walked to the front door.

This time my heart didn't hammer hard against my chest, it was like a stroll in the park. So what if I was walking on thin ice it's the thrill that makes the adrenalin pump through you making you feel good making you feel like you could actually accomplish something without anyone to lend you a hand I could do it all by myself. Now it came to me that the truth of the matter is that I don't need anyone by my side I don't need a helping hand or words of guidance I just need myself and I can pull straight through this like any other normal person could. A grin spread across my wet face, but wait I'm not normal I'm Claire Danvers!

**Yes and there is our Claire, right I hope you all enjoyed that I know it's a little short but I added more action into it! Please tell me what you think by writing a review good feedback or any flaws with my writing please do state down! **

***REVIEW* **


	4. Is he back?

**Thanks for all your generous reviews guys! Special thanks to: 4 Guests who didn't leave names but thanks for the kind reviews and thanks for liking Diesel! **fantasybookworm20**, **Claire Collins**, **Sobia, Reddit511, An Avid Reader Forever**, **TheBleedingBlackHeart**, **clairebear97**, **

*A Couple of Years Later*

Claire Pov

Even though I was asleep I could still feel the smile on my face. This was the most perfect sleep I've had in years. I didn't wake up at all at night, my mind didn't wander before I went to sleep, I wasn't forcing my mind to simply shut off so I could forget the world. It just came naturally this time, like sleep was chasing after me this time not me chasing after sleep. I could feel the summer sun shine burning on my face making me unfortunately wake up. I stirred until I felt the solid body my arm was draped around and my smile grew more when I remembered the day we had yesterday.

Flashback

"Everything is on me!" He said in a happy voice as his grin widened. We were in the huge shopping mall with every store you could think of and other stores you didn't even knew existed and there was a whole floor dedicated to food and catering stores! He had he arm firmly wrapped around my waist and I was pressed up against his side as we strolled in the mall. It was a perfect day and nothing could make it better. It felt as if I was just floating, floating from all the happiness that was bubbling inside me, but before I knew it I was looking through a store full of lacy underwear and one caught my eyes. I did an abrupt turn for the shop and pulled him inside to the bra that had caught my eyes. I picked a random one from the front and firstly observed the price. It had **$50 **written in huge block letters. I quickly set it down and turned to look at another cheaper one. I was just about to pick up another plain looking one when I was being pulled towards the cash registers. I looked at my boyfriend and then looked towards his hands, I rolled my eyes and a smile crawled onto my lips.

"Babe, who are you buying that bra for?" I asked curiously as I he halted from the grip of my hand pulling him back from going anywhere.

"Claire, we are getting this for you, who cares about the price," He said in 'I am not taking no for an answer' tone, which he only used when he was as sure as hell getting or doing something. He made wild hand gestures in the process making the bra shake, which looked like it made him look even keener on getting it.

"Babe but,-"I said but he cut me off more determined to get it for me, he had a fierce expression on his face.

"Claire I said it's all on me now come on I'm not taking no for an answer," He said in an extremely firm voice that we were getting it.

"But-"I stared but again cut off by him.

"Claire I said that-," I started to giggle at him making him stop talking and look at me with a puzzled expression.

"That's not my size babe!" I said in-between my giggles. He stood there staring at me with a smile on his face as he stared at me while I was laughing, I could see a smirk forming on his lips before he pulled me into him, I was only a few inches away from him, away from those mesmerizing lips.

"You look so cute when you giggle like that," He said whispered making his voice sound deep and sexy. He pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss, I kiss him back hard as I smiled against his lips, I wanted the kiss to go on forever and ever but then I realized we were in a shop, in public and my cheeks heated up instantly. I pulled back and put my hand on his chest.

"We're in public," I whispered embarrassingly, he chuckled at me as he went into for another peck wrapping his arms securely around me.

End of Flashback

I opened my eyes a tiny bit, and most of the things around me looked blurry. I yawned as I fully opened my eyes and rubbed them looking straight at the shopping bags that were piled up on the seats in front of my bed. I smiled again as I remembered yesterday, and how we were both dozing off on the sofa watching NCIS. All I remember was dozing off on the couch and someone one carrying into my bed and getting in right next to me. I'd never felt safer at night, I'd never felt so at peace.

"Morning, baby," I heard my boyfriend say in a voice which I found sounding so sexy. He kissed me tenderly on my collar bone making me snuggle deeper into him.

"Good morning to you too Damon," I said the smile of my face couldn't be bigger or happier. Damon knew about my past he knew about my old housemates but they aren't here anymore and they can't hold me back from starting fresh and actually move on, because I have moved on and I have found a fresh start. I always thought Shane's perfection and looks were my imagination and that no guy could stand up to his expectations. I thought it was beginners luck or that he actually felt sorry for me, but it was sometimes just meant. You may think that I am a mad crazy about science but a little belief or a little hope doesn't hurt anyone. Damon was the son of a very successful business man in Morganville and outer Morganville too. He was rich very rich, and the thought of him being with me Claire Danvers a middle class know it all, and not a rich stuck up bimbo confused me.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked me as he began drawing soothing circles into my back with his finger, making me forget all about the thought I just had, "I was thinking along the lines of staying in bed all day," I could imagine the cheeky grin on his face even though I wasn't looking at his face. I giggled at him and his answer.

"I was thinking getting up around now assuming as it's now 11 o'clock then go to the coffee shop get breakfast and just laze around today? How does that sound?" I said looking up at him and into his eyes. They were the lightest shade of blue there was and his pitch black pupil made him look even more mischievous when he smirked at me. He used his free hand to move my bangs from my face and place it behind my ear but I knew they weren't going to stay there much long.

"That sounds perfect, and we can take Diesel with us," He said and on that note I detangled myself and sprang from the bed nearly collapsing on the floor from all the quick impact. "What's wrong Claire," Damon asked concerned as he got up as well, him being in only his boxer shorts which showed off his amazing body.

"Need to feed Diesel," I said quickly as I exited the room and ran down the stairs nearly falling onto Diesel in the process. I stopped at the last step and saw Diesel lying right beside it. I had taken him to get doggy trained last year and from now on he knows he can't go upstairs without my permission. If I was upstairs he would usually wait by the bottom step for my arrival. "Hey baby," I said as I sat on the floor beside him stroking his head then his sides before getting up him following me in the process. "I'm so sorry I got up late today," I said looking back to see him following me which made me smile. I quickly went to the glass tin we kept his treats in and put one in my palm and made a fist with that hand. Diesel stopped in front of me and he knew what was in my hand beside his tail started wagging and he wanted to sniff my hand. He was a big dog no a huge dog now, if you got him to stand up on 2 legs beside an average 7 year old he would probably be similar height or maybe taller.

I made the sitting motion for him to sit down and he did which then I gave him the treat for, "Stay," He waited patiently as I got his food from the cupboard and put it into his big bowl which had Diesel engraved into it in fancy writing. After I poured his food and stepped aside he ran to is bowl and ate his food. In the mean time I filled up his water bowl and place it next to him. I leaned against the counter, just stood there as for the first time ever my mind wandered. The house seemed awfully quiet now, there wouldn't be a Michael to greet me with coffee in the morning, there would be that little fight with Shane and Eve when they pretended to hate each other but in reality they didn't. There wouldn't be that life in the house, that special spark I would get when Shane and I walked down the stairs together-, I stopped my mind from thinking anymore I forced that part of my mind close and I jogged towards the stairs emptying the thoughts I just had, without thinking I opened the bathroom door to see Damon wrapping a towel around his waist. He smirked at me as he walked towards me and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and walked out of the bathroom, leaving me just a little more stunned than usual. Wow, did he look good after he came out of the shower! There was just the right amount of water dripping down his six pack, his jet black hair had water dripping out of it as some it stuck onto his forehead making him look even cuter, and made my mind wander more about why he would pick a girl like me. I remembered to breathe as I closed the bathroom door and did my quick morning routine. I left my hair out straight as it only dropped just before my shoulders. I put on a pair of high waist shorts and a white V-neck crop top that had a small breast pocket. I walked out of the bathroom and trotted bare foot down the stairs to see Damon on the couch and Diesel who had half his body sprawled on Damon and half on the couch. I nodded my head and rolled my eyes. As I skipped my way over to the couch, I put my arms around Damon's neck and rested my chin on his head. I sighed as I pretended to gaze off into the T.V

"Ready to leave babe?" Damon asked me as he tilted his head back staring at me with his mesmerizing eyes staring deep into me. I put on a smile, as I tried to coax my mind that it was a real smile not a fake smile. He put his head back down to level height as kissed my wrist just before I untangled myself from him and walked towards the door to put my shoes on. The main colour on my heels were purple, they had white, leopard print, and purple tribal lace up which was on-top of my feet. I was slipping on my other pair when Damon walked to the hall with Diesel on his trail. "Babe, where's his lead?" He asked looking a bit lost.

"It's in the coat closet," I said pointing to the door the led into the place we hanged out coats in. He walked over and peaked in the closet for 10 seconds then poked his head back out, like a five year old would do.

"Not there," He said simply already giving up and flapping his arms against his sides. I sighed but there was still a smile on my face. I walked over to the cupboard as my heels clicked against the wood flooring of The Glass House. I opened the door wider and walked into the small space and picked off Diesels purple lead from the nail I hammered into the wall, before I got out my eyes scanned the room and stopped when I saw a jacket that I didn't own because it was way too big for me and then I realized it was Shane's jacket, _he left it behind, _I thought as I stood there staring at the jacket scared to walk anywhere too close to it in case all the memories come flooding back._ I've finally moved on, _the thought shouted into my head, _and I keep stumbling upon him on everything I do, _my mind shouted at me angrily, then at the far corner of my mind my old quiet self-whispered into my head _maybe it was meant to be…_

**Thanks for reading guys means so, so, so much! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you like Damon, wink, wink! =) If you guys have any tips or any suggestions please just add it to your awesome comments! Thanks all review please! **

***REVIEW* **


	5. Stalker Boyfriend

**Don't beat me up please put down your pitch forks, I am truly so very sorry for the late update I've been having exams and my mom has had an operation so I need to help her out as much so I was running late on everything all together! I hope you really enjoy this chapter! Thank you all SOOOO much for your awesome reviews and I wrote this all for my reviewers because I know they'll be deadly angry at me. I know it's a little short but I'll hopefully add another chapter tomorrow too! **

"Claire I told you not to bring that mutt into work with you," Myrin said in a disgusted tone as I entered the lab with Diesel on his leash. I chuckled softly hoping he wouldn't hear it. "I can hear you laughing," He said which made me chuckle again but even louder. I walked to the big metal pipe that I tied Diesel to.

"Sit Diesel," I said to him and he obliged quickly sitting down and peering around the lab which was quite familiar to him as I usually brought him here with me when Damon couldn't look after him. I couldn't really bear the thought to leave him home alone; I had to bring him with me.

"Claire his smell is awfully disturbing and it's always on you too making it even more unbearable for me to work around you," Myrin said pinching his nose trying to prevent the smell from reaching him. He really does complain too much to think he would have gotten used to the smell, at least Diesel doesn't snarl at Myrin anymore.

"What have you got for me to do today?" I asked as I pulled the sleeves of my hoody up higher, we would usually get dirty when I came down to the lab.

"We are actually going to catch up on the forgotten writings of the Vampires," He said as he ran to the book shelf in vampire speed and raced back with a pile of books that only a vampire was capable of holding, "Here you go little Claire start reading," He said as he dropped the pile of books on the brown circle table and left me to it. Myrin or any other vampire couldn't read these types of books I had to do it and tell them what was written in them. I huffed a sigh and began as I turned onto the first page.

I didn't understand many of the things that were written in the book the vampires thought it had very valuable information in it but really it was just a bunch of words telling us about the vampire species itself. I sighed turning the next page and scanning the words looking for anything important. My mind started to wander on the second page as I started to think about Damon, I sighed dreamily as his face popped into my head. All that the things we've been doing together played in my head like a video recorder. All types of emotions fell into my head, like how he made my whole body shiver when he touched me or even grazed past me, or how I would feel high when he was holding me like there wasn't a worry in the world when I was with him because I knew he'd be my safe haven. My smile turned into a love struck teenage girl when I pictured him smiling that cute yet cheeky smirk that always made me have butterflies in my stomach and make me feel like I was the only girl in the world, the only girl that he'd do that smile to, just me. I imagined when we first met.

*FLASHBACK*

I was in the store standing in front of the mirror in the 10th dress I had tried on for Amelia's Birthday Party (yes vampires supposedly had birthday parties,) and every time I looked in the mirror I would see the same guy standing and watching me in every dress I had tried on, I didn't look at him as I stood in the mirror I pretend I didn't know he was there. As I walked back out in my second decider dress my heart started to thump harder when I saw him still standing there watching me, what made it worse was that I didn't know the guy or ever recall seeing him. When I was in the changing room I had decided I would buy the dress I was in and run to my car before my stalker decides to kill me for a reason I have yet to know about. I picked up the red dress I had tried on before and the pale pink one I was buying and rushed out of the changing room and past my stalker who was stood there, before I was pulled by my elbow backwards, I was just about to let out a wild scream when someone gently covered my mouth with their hands. I opened my eyes and look up to see my stalker standing in front of me with the cute yet cheeky smirk on his face that made me instantly melt. I physically slapped myself, _this is your stalker who's been looking at you trying on clothes DON'T FALL FOR HIM! _My mind screeched at me as I straightened myself up and pulled his hand away from my mouth.

"What," I barked at him my cheeks started to flush from the anger I felt, even though he was quite taller than me I had to try and look intimidating.

"I think that the red dress looks better than the pink one," he said innocently but still had that smirk on his face as he pointed to the red dress I had in my hands. It was a red silky dress that had a heart shaped fitting at the top and had pleats on it and little rhinestones coming out from the sides placed perfectly. The dress fit me nicely and clung to my curves perfectly. Even though he did have a good choice in dresses especially the expensive ones I'm not going to give up easily.

I jabbed my finger in his chest and felt nothing but muscle, "You've been staring at me while I've tried every single dress on and you think I'm going to take your advice huh!?" I said and gave him a dirty look. After all of that he let out a sweet chuckle.

"Well I'm sorry for admiring a beautiful lady try on dresses," He said holding his hands up in surrender. I started to blush and his face showed that he knew he was winning the argument. "How about I make it up to you and buy you the dress and lunch," He said broadening the smirk that got me star struck. My eyes fell to the ground and I tried to look anywhere but his face. I couldn't believe the fact that a good looking guy like him would ask me out to lunch, ever in my life would I thought of being called beautiful by a guy like him. My face felt boiling hot and I knew that I was blushing like mad. "So I'll take that as a yes," He said lifting my head up by my chin and looking into my eyes. I did a little nod and he thanked me.

"There's no need to thank me," I said as we walked side by side to the check out. He gave me a side glance and shook his head.

"When a beautiful women like you says yes to lunch then I should thank you," He winked at me just before he grabbed the red dress from my arms and handed it over to the cashier.

"You don't have to-," I started as he got out his wallet but he gave me a stern look and silenced me as he paid for my very expensive dress.

"Claire, Claire," I blinked rapidly and snapped out of my day dream to see Myrin staring at me with a harsh look on his face. "Claire you need to be reading not day dreaming," he said to me as he sighed and rolled his eyes. "What have you found out so far?" He asked staring from me to the book and back again.

"The same old stuff that we already know about the vampires and how your species breads and the things we know," I said in a bored tone. He looked me over again judgingly. _God I can't wait to get home, _I thought to myself. I looked over behind me to check on Diesel and saw him lying on the ground staring at nothing in particular. "I wonder what's going through his mind," I mumbled to myself but knowing that you're in a town full of vampires you're never talking to yourself around here.

"Probably thinking of what lamppost to urinate of next," Myrin said in a non-humorous voice even though that did crack a smile on my face.

"Do you smell too?" I asked randomly to Myrin.

"Excuse me?" Myrin asked creasing his eyebrows together at me.

"I mean do you have a scent like you smell dogs?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, yes we all do have scents each of us, individual vampire scents but they do know the difference between a human and vampire scent. It smells along the lines of what I smell from him. It must be unpleasant for him to be around me as much as the same for me," He said in his babbling mad scientist voice as he paced the floor thinking of weird stuff yet again. "Please keep reading Claire, out loud this time," He said to me as he paced the floor. I sighed loudly.

I reached home late today Myrin kept me behind to read every single book, there wasn't a person on the streets at this late night but from the amount of text messages I had received from Damon I got the vibe that he's worried sick. I parked the car and looked out of my window and onto my porch to see Damon sitting there with nothing else but his mobile and the house keys in his hands. I gasped loudly and un-did my seatbelt and quickly took Diesel out the car and ran to the porch. My heart started pounding harder when I realized that he wasn't awake. O god he could be unconscious, he could be drained, and no he's not too pale for that. He could be injured or worse. I ran up the stairs opened the door and pushed Diesel inside and shook Damon like mad.

"Damon, Damon," I said panicky as tears breeched my eyes. After a couple of seconds he mumbled sleepily and I sighed in relief. He cracked opened his eyes ad when he saw me they flew open and he flashed up pulling me with him then pushing me into the house and slamming the door shut.

"Shit, Claire where were you I was worried sick I waited outside for you," He said looking me up and down for any injuries and searching my neck for longer seconds. "Are you okay?" He said frantically. I smiled and blushed at him.

"Yes I'm fine a little late today babe, I'm so, so sorry I didn't call. But why the hell would you wait outside in the dark when the vampires come out to eat for me!" I said my voice sounding more scared than angry.

"Because your worth it Claire," He said sweetly to me and before I knew it our lips were pressed together and my arms were around his neck while his were around my waist. I smiled against his lips.

"Thank you," I whispered out of breathe. He replied simply by kissing me back harder.

**Claire's dress will be on my page (bio). Hoped you all enjoyed this I know its short but I'm building it up to the big one maybe coming up next chapter please all review the more reviews the quicker the updates will be! Thank you all so, so much for your generous thoughts you don't know how much I appreciate your thoughts. PLEASE *REVIEW* it won't take that long.**

***REVIEW* **


	6. Saturday Morning

**Hey guys, didn't any reviews for my last chapter none what so ever. I was hoping for some for this chapter. I know my chapters can be short i'm sorry for that but i'll be trying to make them as long as possible! Thank you guys please review! **

Claire Pov

Today I could wake up late because it was the first day of the weekend…Saturday, which made a smile plaster my face. My eyes cracked open as I saw the ray of bright light beaming into our bedroom making me squint. I moved my head to the side as slowly as I could so I didn't awake a sleeping Damon. He had his hair spilled across his face which made him look so incredibly peaceful when asleep, he looked so adorable like that, which made me sigh happily. The sheet was sprawled just at the bottom of his stomach showing off his sexy abs, even though no one was awake or around to see me stare at his abs my face still turned a light crimson colour. I smiled as myself just before I untangled my body from his arm and flopped off the bed as silently as I could and grabbed a fresh pair of clothing. I decided to stick casual today and go for black shorts and a red top which for one of the arms dropped loosely at the top of my arm exposing my shoulder. I went to the bathroom and did my business and brushed my teeth a long with change. I quickly got changed and dumped my PJs into the washing bin, I double check myself in the mirror and walk across the bathroom to the door and open it to find a very sexy looking Damon standing there in just his Armani boxers.

"Morning there beautiful," He said in a deep husky voice, then let out a loud yawn, which then made me yawn after him. He stared at me… no more like studied me as I yawned with a smile on his face.

"You're up early," I said, leaning against the wooden door frame and crossed my arms loosely against my chest. Today and tomorrow were the days were I could spend a whole day with Damon without any distractions, just me and Damon.

"I have some business to attend to with my father," He broke to me giving me an apologetic smile. I'm not even going to lie because my heart did sink, all the way down to my feet. Guess that's my weekend ruined now. Damon instantly saw my change in mood and rubbed my arm apologetically.

"I can call my father I'm sure he'll understand…" He said quietly staring intensely into my eyes, but I didn't want to sound clingy or potentially ruin his father's business because I wanted to be selfish and keep Damon to myself. I put on a small smile and shook my head to him while looking down. "Are you sure?" He asked, I didn't answer in case I said no instead of yes. He lifted my chin up and I remembered not to falter my smile.

"I'm positive, you get ready, and I'll make pancakes." I said and reached up to give him a quick kiss which he responded to immediately then I ducked under his arm and scurried down the stairs before he could stop or question me. I plodded down the stairs with a huff. Then I saw Diesel wander to the stairs, with his tail wagging madly as he saw me.

"Hey Diesel, you hungry huh?" I cooed to him as I stroked his head delicately. Then as if he understood me he walked towards the kitchen and stood beside his food bowl. I laughed at him as he let out a small bark, probably ordering me to get him his food. I shook my head and went towards the cupboard which stored only Diesels food. After I refilled his bowl he got to it while I put water in his other bowl. I got to work on the pancakes I said I would make for breakfast.

After I had flipped the last pancake I felt strong arms encircle me. "Guess what," He whispered in my ear brushing his lips on them, which made me shiver. I was just about to open my mouth to say 'what' but he beat me to it. "I'm not going to work," He said in the same tone my face lit up like a whole load of fireworks had gone off on one time. I know, I know I should have told him to go anyways but he's made the call. Just then Damon started trailing kissing on my shoulder towards my neck. He started kissing and sucking on my neck making my eyes close in pleasure, I sniffled in a moan as he kissed the sweet spot on my neck. I abruptly turned in his hold and automatically found his lips and started kissing him hungrily. He put his hand up my t-shirt and held me by my waist which made my whole body tingle, before he started to walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. I couldn't help myself now and I just had to drag the t-shirt from his body and over his head exposing his muscles. He laid me delicately on the sofa putting me underneath him as his hands roamed all over my body. I couldn't pull my mouth away from his I didn't want to part. I straddled my legs around his waist pulling him as close as I could without slamming his weight down on me. Yes I was still a virgin and I'm proud, I haven't done anything like that with Damon yet and he hasn't pressured me one bit. But sometimes I do get the feeling that he wants me to lose my virginity to him but there's just this distant feeling telling me it's not time yet.

My nails were digging deeper into his back probably leaving half-moons shapes clustered on him. I heard him moan at the back of his throat as I trailed a finger nail delicately down his back. His hand came out of my t-shirt as he pulled my t-shirt over my head breaking our kiss for a few seconds as he threw the t-shirt somewhere on the floor. His hands roamed on my back just as he found my bra clasp, but everything froze as we heard Diesels loud growling from the hall.

I looked up at Damon who looked down at me with a confused yet agitated voice, which made me smile softly. I opened my mouth to say something but I closed it straight after we heard the doorbell echo loudly through the Glass house. I licked my lips as Damon's taste still lingered on my lips, and then I thought of the many people who'd be at my door step at this early hour. Damon jumped off me and threw on his t-shirt and threw mine over to me I pull it over my head and started to walk towards the hall when Damon stopped me. "Maybe I should just check it out?" He said calmly making it sound more of a question then an actual statement. I laugh lightly at his silly question and pushed pasted him to the door. I walked into the hall and saw Diesel a few feet away from the door growling at it. What got his knickers in a twist? But I answered my own question as I remembered that Diesel only growled like that around a vampire.

"Diesel, Diesel," I said and whistled at him trying to get his attention, in the end I had to go over to him and pet him softly trying to calm him down. As soon as I had calmed him down and made him sit. I walked over to the door unlocked it and pulled it open to find 2 of Amelia's body guards standing at the front of the door. They were dressed in completely black with matching black shades. I could tell that one of them had smelt Diesel's scent because he had scrunched his nose in disgust. Even-though he had done that they both still greeted me with a nod of the head.

"Amelia wishes to have your company at her office and we've been sent here to escort you," one of them said to me. Why did Amelia want me at here office now? God, something must be up that she had to send escorts to pick me up. I sighed and began to walk out the door but Damon's voice interrupted me.

"Claire, you aren't going on your own I am coming with," Damon said from behind me, I could hear some rustling in the background and a door closing before he appeared by my side.

"Amelia's orders were that we bring-," The guard started to talk but I cut him off.

"Amelia won't mind," I said to both of them, I didn't know if they were staring at me or not because their shades were too dark for me to see through. But I knew I had won because one of them had huffed something before they both ran to the car in vampire speed leaving me and Damon to walk at normal human pace hand in hand.

"I wonder what she wants with you now Claire," Damon sighed as he laced his fingers with mine, "I wish she did just leave you alone," He said quietly before we reached the car. Damon opened the door for me and I reluctantly got into the car and strapped in as Damon sat beside me.

The car journey was silent like it usually would be with 2 vampires inside the car. I leaned my head onto Damon's shoulder getting a little restless from the boring car journey. As you know being in a vampire's car was absolutely boring because you couldn't look out of the car as of the deeply tinted windows. My mind wandered off to why Amelia would want me at this time, like I'm on track with all the work and nothing should be broken unless Myrin hasn't told me about me. I started to get a little aggravated because I couldn't work out why Amelia wanted me, a series of scenarios played in my head as I thought of the many things Amelia could want me for and what would happen to me…

* * *

The car stopped suddenly shattering my thoughts, I was just about to look out the window to see where we were, when I remembered that I was in a vampire's car. I slouched back into my seat as I waited impatiently. Damon sensed my aggravations and put his hand on top of mine and squeezed reassuringly. The barriers to the parking finally opened because our car started to drive again for a few brief seconds till it stopped, again.

"You can get out now," The guard grunted. _Rude much, _I mostly thought to myself but I'm sure Damon was thinking the same. I didn't bother saying thank you, neither did Damon as we both got out of the vamp's car and realized we were standing outside the doors to the City Hall.

"Do you also feel the vibe that something we might not like is going to happen?" Damon asked curiously as he turned his head to see my reaction. Oh, yes I did have that feeling even thought I tried to cram it in the pit of my stomach.

"Well, we can only hope for the best," I sighed as I clasped my hand with Damon's and he laced his fingers through mine.

"I jolly well will babe," he said in a British accent trying to lighten up the mood.

We walked into the City Hall and went straight to the receptionist who was sitting at the desk. She was probably in her twenties not older; she had long brown flowing hair and tanned skin, she looked like a very pretty lady. Just in-case I didn't a side-ways glance to Damon…HUGE MISTAKE! He was looking right back at me and in the split second he saw me a huge smirk appeared on his lips. He knew I'd do that. I quickly turned my attention back to the receptionist. She looked up at me when she noticed me there and gave me a warm smile.

"How may I help you?" She said in a polite tone.

"I have an appointment with The Founder," I said.

"Name please," She said in the same tone.

"Claire, Claire Danvers." I said just as she probably typed my name on the computer to browse for the information.

"Right please make your way through the door," She said pointing to the door which had **The Founder, **written in block capitals on the door. I thanked her before I made my way to the door with Damon by my side wondering what on earth she could want with me now, and what I have done to ever deserve the punishment I will be getting either way. Because when you walk through The Founder's door and if you come out there is always a punishment carved especially for you.

**Yes I know long time no update, I am EXTREMLY sorry for the late update but I hope this is an interesting chapter. This goes out to all my reviewers especially and I hope I can get some reviews on this chapter! Once again I'd love to hear your thoughts and if you have any ideas that you'd like me to use please state them for me! Always love you read your reviews! **

***REVIEW***


	7. Just when live was at it's peak

**This is going to contain some drama guys big chapter here I'm sure you'll enjoy!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers you guys are awesome and what makes me write this chapter! Please R&R Guys! **

**Claire Pov **

I put my hand on the handle not bothering to knock because well I knew Amelia she knew me we had a… mutual relationship, let's just say I'm on her good side for the time being. Damon caught my hand just before I turned the handle.

"Don't you wanna, erm, knock?" He said nervously pulling up that smile he pulled when he was nervous. I laughed lightly at him and turned the handle and walked into Amelia's office. I heard Damon let out a shaky breathe just as he spotted Amelia sitting in her Ice Queen Throne like chair just behind the desk making a smile tug on my lips.

"Ah, Claire how nice to see you, it's been a while might I say. And your new companion, Damon Woods," She said formally then she gestured to the seats placed in front of her vintage wooden desk. "Please do sit," I got a weird feeling in my stomach I didn't know what it meant but just at the pit of my stomach I didn't think that Amelia had just invited us here to 'talk' to us about something. God what was she hiding. Maybe it was just frustrations or just a miss judgement.

Just as our butts hit the chair Amelia began. "From the earlier discussions I've had with Myrin he has reported to me that you've done quite exceptionally well at the lab," even though she was complementing me she still had that icy edge to her voice. Why was she complementing me anyways what's going on?

"Alright Amelia lay your cards down, what's going on?" I said in a business tone. She gave me a thin icy smile she sure as hell sent shivers down my spine I don't know what happened to Damon.

"Young Claire, you do catch on very fast, one of the main reasons I had hired you for." She said sounding impressed? "We've had a meeting and we've been thinking on a new breed of vampires, making a new colony, of Hybrids. This town is well my creation my experiment and it had gone to plans but for my new colony we need a new place a new strip of land in a dessert deserted and of none interest to the outside world. You will need to join us Claire to re build my new army of hybrids." The room was pin drop silence. New army, colony, hybrids? I can't leave this place I can't leave my new live! I felt like crying at that moment everything had gone to plan I'd made it I had actually done it!

"Am-Amelia, I can't I can't possibly leave this place not now not ever I can't leave. I have a life a good one frankly and I just can't go… please," my voice was lowering after each syllable as I begged Amelia not to make me go. She stared at me with the same emotionless eyes she always had. Not a pang of emotion not a tint of empathy… nothing just like an empty vacuum in space. I felt Damon clasp my hand and squeeze it assuring. I looked over to him and gave him a small apologetic smile which he returned. I slumped further into my chair and bit on my bottom lip.

"You wish to stay here?" Amelia questioned oddly. _No fuck? _

"Yes I do, please," I sounded desperate more desperate than I'd ever been. She looked at me like I'd be regretful of my answer.

"Are you sure this is your wish?" She asked again with the same icy thin smile.

"Yes, yes it is," I said quickly.

"Very well, but be sure Young Claire, if you don't go then your next generation will be heavily in your debt," She said cruelly, making me bit my tongue back in case I accepted it instead. I'm not being selfish because I'm sure I could think of a way to make Amelia stop the process. Amelia stood up abruptly making me stand up and pull Damon along with me. "Now leave I have business to amend," She said just as harshly as she opened a portal and left the premises. The room stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Fuck Claire baby are you okay?" Damon said as she took my other hand and stood in front of me looking deeply into my eyes, sometimes I thought he could read my mind. "Don't worry when 'you're next generation comes' as she said, I'm sure you'll think of something to stop her." Damon said calmly brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You think?" I whispered looking up into Damon's intoxicating blue eyes. He nodded then leaned down and kissed me tenderly. I smiled against his lips just before we pulled back.

We took a stroll through the park because our ride was apparently only one way. It wasn't that late around 3 o'clock so we'd make it back home in time. Damon had been living at mines for a while now ever since we'd actually become serious. He didn't want me staying at home in a big house all on my own, he stated that a strong bold man like himself should be there to protect me. I agreed at first but now after him getting scared of Amelia I laughed at his words, he could be so cute sometimes. We were half way through the park when a Monica Morrel strutted over to us, actually no more like Damon.

"Hey Damon, fancy seeing you here," She said flirtatiously as she trailed a fake finger nail down his arm. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, just walking through the park with Claire," He said and pulled me a little close to him with the arm that was wrapped around my waist. I pulled a fake smile as Monica looked me over.

"Nice to see you Claire, long time," She said not in a nicey-nice way.

"Nice to see you too," I said trying to hide my sarcasm but I'm sure she caught it. She turned her attention back to Damon, god I swear she is so dumb can't you see that he and I are together like duh can't you see the arm around the waist here. I should carry like a big arrow which is all lit up signalling to the arm around my waist.

"So I was wondering, Damon, would you like to go to the Dead Girls Dance with me?" Wow, did Monica ask out a guy!? Jesus, she's desperate. She gave him a seductive smile trying to boost up her chances.

"No, sorry Monica, but I'm with Claire so I'm going with Claire," Damon said, which made Monica's face drop. She picked up her cool act quickly and pretended to brush rejection aside. She gave me an evil look just as she and her silicone boobs strutted off down the park.

"Right, erm, that was-"Damon started his sentence but I finished it for him.

"Desperation," I said and laughed Damon grinned and kissed the top of my head as we strolled down the park.

"So, I saw that little side glance at the reception desk," Damon teased.

"What side glance," I said acting dumb.

"Claire, quit acting dumb, I know what I saw. Someone was a little… jealous might I say," Damon said with a smirk on his face as he continued to tease me.

"Well you know you were the one who was stalking me and watching me try on dresses may I add," 2 can play at this game.

"Yes I Damon woods was watching the beautiful Claire Danvers try on dresses," Damon announced as we walked down our street. "But I have better taste than her in dresses too," He said cheekily

"Well, the red dress was pretty, I'll give you that," I said as we walked down the path to our door. He stood behind me and hugged me from behind as he kissed my neck. I giggled as I unlocked the door and walked into the hall. I stopped abruptly. "Where's Diesel?" I asked. He'd usually at the door ready to greet us.

"Maybe he's asleep?" I knew that was 100% not possible but I gone along with it.

"Maybe," I said as I led him towards the kitchen for no real reason, just an odd feeling in the house. The house was the same as we left it. I headed towards the kitchen with Damon trailing behind me. I got closer and closer to the kitchen door, when I heard a faint… talking. I stopped. "Do you hear that?" I whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Talking," I answered. I knew he had heard it too because he never answered back. I continued on my walk towards the kitchen door.

"Maybe I should," He walked in front of me, "in-case," He reassured me. My heart pounded a little harder now. Are there intruders in my house? Oh god I just hope they are human. I clasped Damon's hand from behind getting a little scared than I was before when I didn't hear the talking. We edged closer and closer. The kitchen door didn't usually seem that far away, maybe it was just an effect of being scared. My grip on Damon's hand fell harder and harder as we grew to be only a few centimetres away from the door, I was hiding behind Damon as he put his and on the door handle and turned it quietly and opened the door and stopped motionless. I moved from behind him and saw what I hadn't seen for years. My emotions stopped, my body stopped everything stopped as I stood there staring. Hadn't I gone through enough pain and misery hadn't god punished me enough by now?

"Claire?"

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" I said venomously.

"Who's that?"

I clasped Damon's hand tightly.

"Something you lost the right to be after you used me and left me! You deserve a boyfriend of the year award!" I growled as my temper became to a point I didn't know it could reach. It was quiet after he stood there staring at me, I shook my head at his and shot him a look of disbelieve. "What you'd think I'd wait all alone all these years, waiting for my so called friends to return back to the glass house? Well guess what I've learned my lesson."

"We never meant to leave you, we needed a break and Amelia forbid us from taking you," wow, how you could be so heartless, just leave without me for years, and yeah don't even worry about telling me just do a little piece of drama and walk right out that door. I knew I wanted to cry but why should I be crying I've done all of that after I had a year of misery on my OWN!

A deadly smile arched in the corner of my lips, "Well why don't you pick up your bags and go back to the trip that I was forbid on to go to but you still left to go onto without me,"

**I hope you all liked this chapter I added some drama in-between in there! I hope you all enjoy that and I'm going to sure as hell write back before I head off back to school **

**I need some ideas guys so if you could please leave some in your reviews I'll be thankful! Thank you for reading and please review!**

***REVIEW* **


	8. Rehab

**Please put your pitch forks down and flames throwers away! I'm back and I'm better than ever :D I've had a load of exams last week and guess what it's vacation time now… for a week **** But I'm going to make the most of it and update, update, update because I want to find out what's going to happen next to so I'll to write even more to find out myself! I can't say how much I love you guys for reviewing! I went over the reviews for my previous chapter and I was like wow, there was a huge smile on my face! You guys are so amazing please R&R! & I'm waiting for my virtual cookies **Vampirebaby18 **LOL! & a bow down to the USA for viewing my story the most! **

**Claire Pov **

Before I'd tell you that there were 4 friends living in a house together and having the time of their lives not a single distress between us but now it's like I don't know them, it's just 4 people living in a house now. I'd be out of the house as much as possible doing whatever I can, if it was on my own or with Damon.

I was sat in my room with Damon was some cable T.V, he wasn't really bothered about the others coming back into the picture, well if he did he had a good way of hiding it. We were cuddling on my bed, comfortably, in a nice silence, when Damon turned randomly to face me.

"Claire, honestly how are you feeling?" He asked out of the blue. I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Erm… I'm okay," I said hesitantly, trying to read his facial expressions. "Why?" I asked

"Claire, we can go. We can leave if you want to, I'll talk to Amelia and,-" I knew exactly where he was going.

"Damon thanks for looking out for me honestly. But I can't leave not now not ever, do you really think that Amelia who just gave me an offer to build another colony with her would just let me leave like that?" I asked being realistic, because I loved Damon a lot and he loved me and I knew he'd do anything in his power to get me out of this to get me out of this house, but I belonged here and no matter who comes here I am not giving up that easily no one can budge me out of this house.

There was always this part of me that I crammed right to the back of my head that wanted to just cry and be alone. I wouldn't say that I got into depression but I got under a lot of stress in those times that were hard to get out of, like when your skinny jeans were soaking wet. But I wanted to keep my will power up because if Shane still loved me or not I couldn't care, I wanted to try living life without him somehow. Right now I needed a reason to be angry at him and this was the reason I had.

"Your right," He sighed and sunk back down in defeat. He got his phone from the bed side table and turned it on to look at the time. He sighed again. It was my time now, in a few minutes I'd be alone and not to sound rude but I was looking forward to having some me time and doing me stuff you know.

"Right you better get ready, big business deal waiting for you," I said trying my best to sound happy and chirpy. I really didn't favour being upset in-front of Damon because I knew how over protective he'd get and want to kill the person who made me like this. As much as I could feel the tears always stinging in my eyes I pushed them back and reminded myself to stay strong.

"Are you sure-"I knew that if he had finished that sentence I would tell him to stay with me.

"No, No, No" I said waving my hands, "You have to be with your parents, deciding on a big business deal right now, forget about me for the time being ," He had the look of 'given up' framed on his face. He got out of the duvet me and him were relaxing in leaving me still warm and comfy in my sweatpants and vest top. He changed into his expensive suit then he leaned his hand against the head board and bent down and kissed me that always bought a smile to my lips.

"I love you," He whispered

"I love you too," I whispered back, after that brief moment of ours he stood up and wandered over to the door then gave me one last look and closed my door and left for the front door. I stayed quiet and literally held my breath until the front door closed. Then without a second thought I got up and walked over to the bathroom, Diesel hot on my lead as I walked, silently closed the door. Then the tears just flooded out and I slid to the ground and hugged Diesel tight.

Shane Pov

Jealousy isn't the closed word to what I feel right now. And I know it's a lot more than that because I wouldn't be admitting it right now. The Glass House hasn't changed a bit since we had left accept the new arrival of the dog I had told Frank to give to Claire after I had left; he told me she named him _Diesel._ I sighed and raked my hand through my hair. _Left, _wow I didn't know how much it would affect her; I thought she would have known that if something like this would have happened that she wouldn't really be able to leave for a few years with us. Well did you think Amelia smiled and just let us walk out of the boarder, hell to the no she didn't. I would have hoped for Claire to wait for me and wait till I had gotten back and we would continue our relationship, but I really don't blame her for moving on but I haven't slept with a single girl, flirted, or even looked at her in a way at which I look at Claire for the years I had been gone. I hadn't moved on and I expected her to do the same-

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and pause in the hall. Urg, it was Damon, '_the boyfriend' _I actually thought that I would hold that title forever and always. The footsteps grew a little louder until I realized that _he _had entered the living room. He walked into my view, right in front of me that all I could see was his damn ass in front of my face as I think he collected his stupid _business plans _off the table. The air was full awkwardness well it was for me and I didn't know about him but he could sure as hell play cool whenever he wanted to. The room was dead silent that I could hear his breathing, which I wanted to cut off right now by strangling the fragile neck off his. I didn't even realize that my hands were clenched beside me, and my jaw was locked. _Stay cool Shane, stay cool,_ I reminded myself, and in perfect timing he was out of the living room and out the front door.

"Good Riddance," I mumbled.

"Shane, that isn't how you treat Claire's boyfriend," Michael Said entering the living room.

"I'm supposed to be her boyfriend," I said arrogantly crossing my arms over my chest.

"Didn't you think that if you left her for years that she was going to be single and waiting for you?" He asked trying to be reasonable, which I am not going to admit to him that he was.

"You should have told me Mike," I said through a clenched jaw

"Shane, it's your life you have to make these choices not me I'm not you." Since when did he become such a sagacious person? I grunted a reply.

"Whatever," I grumbled

"Well she doesn't have a bad taste in boyfriend is he cute," The Goth Princess says as she walked into the kitchen in a dazed state.

"Eve!" Me and Michael shout in unison.

"You're such a lonely Goth Eve; I can't believe you'd say such a thing," I shout getting up from the sofa and pounding all the way upstairs. "I can't believe Eve, fucking hell," I said to myself as I plodded to my room at the end of the hall. Walking past Claire's room, I stopped automatically, wow I feels like it's been centuries since I've seen inside this room, everything's the same, everything's neat and tidy and- THERE'S DAMONS CLOTHES IN THE ROOM. I stormed in the room picked up his shit and went back downstairs fuming.

Eve's and Michaels faces turned from happy to confused to then looking at the shit in my hands. I threw Damon's stuff on the floor. "What the fuck is his stuff doing in Claire's room!?" I yelled, if you could see me now you could probably see rage pouring out of me like tears flowing down your cheeks.

"Shane he-"Michael started.

"When he comes back into this house I will kill him, I swear to god," I barked mostly at myself.

"But,"

"Don't _but _me Michael, he's sleeping with Claire my Claire-"Then I was slapped in the face, silencing the whole room.

"She is not _your Claire, _she isn't a dog that you call your own, she's her own person. You left her for years okay; she deserves to be happy with or without you. And as for Damon he's been staying her for a year or so yeah, so you better clean up your act Shane because if you don't I will put you in the god dammed Shed," I stared at Eve, in shock. I was bewildered that Eve, the Goth princess had feelings and could actually take Claire's side in this. From the look on her face she seemed ready to give me a punch on top of that slap that stung a little on my face. It kind of slapped me back in to reality so to say but that doesn't mean that I'm so pissed as hell with that rich son-of-a-bitch staying in my- our house.

"Walk it off Collins," Michael said and slapped me on my back before leaving for the kitchen again.

Claire Pov

The rant that went on down stairs stopped me crying for a bit so I could hear exactly what 'Shane' was being so mellow-dramatic about now. After the air cut silence that stopped Shane from talking I could quite hear what went on after that. All I knew was that the front door opened and closed and everything kind of went back to its normal house vibe. The strange interruption stopped my tears and made me forget about the moment. I sighed and rested my head on top of my knees. I still couldn't get over the fact that the people I classed as family had put on a little act had actually gone on holiday and they come back and casually stroll into my life. There's Shane who probably wants to kill Damon and is having a bitch fit over something he lost, and there's Michael and Eve I didn't know where they lied actually because since they came back I haven't spoken to them. Everything makes me so confused and I just want to cry, they should make a rehab for this because I don't know if I'll be able to get rid of this crying dieses that I have and it's all Shane's fault

**I hoped you all enjoyed that as much as I loved writing it! Please leave me all your thoughts bad or good and I would love some suggestions for my next chapter because it always speeds up my updates! Please REVIEW I love you see what you thought! Thank you for your patience for my update guys! 2O MORE REVIEWS TILL A HUNDRED GUYS, GOT ME EXCITED! **

*******REVIEW***** **


	9. Knocking

**I know and I'm extremely sorry no update in a while, but I'm back guys. I had back writers block and I really, really need some ideas right now please and thank you guys. R&R! **

* * *

**Claire Pov **

I could hear a knocking sound in the distance, and as far I knew it was just probably in the dream that I was having… if I was dreaming? Or maybe I was having a lucid dream, but then I should be-able to see my body. I tried to ignore the noise but it just got louder and louder until, it stopped. I smiled and tried to get back into the deep sleep I was in before, wait where-

And with-in a split second I fell backwards, I thought I was going to die but my life didn't flash before my eyes, maybe it's a myth. I fell onto the cold wood flooring, I was still half asleep and I wouldn't mind going back to sleep like this except that a light was directly shining into my eyes. I looked up to see the hallway roof, and the bright hallway light shining into my eyes making me squint. Wait what was I doing lying down in the hallway? I looked around from the floor and saw Eve standing beside me with the spare key for the bathroom in her hand with a shocked/confused expression. Then it all came back to me, I must have slept in the bathroom. I got up as well as I could, being asleep and all then dusted myself of. I could sense Eve still looking at me in the awkward silence. I hadn't really encountered Eve at all since she came back because I was tucked away in my room most of the time, I've always had a soft for Eve because she's my best friend and even though I should be mad at her for leaving, I can't help but want to talk to her about everything. About Shane being a drama queen, about Damon… just some girly time really that I haven't really had in years.

I peered around the hall awkwardly until my eyes fell upon a sleeping Diesel on the floor. I whistled and called for him, his ears shot up like a one of those radar things and after a few seconds he got up and trotted downstairs, he was probably hungry and thirsty as hell. I started to walk past Eve, "You okay Claire?" She asked me, I stopped. Wow, I haven't heard her voice in ages. She hadn't even talked when me and Shane had a row.

"Yep," I said popping the p trying to crush the awkwardness for myself, this was the talk I dreaded since they came back, and then I completely froze when she pulled me into a hug, even though I didn't hug her back she still hugged me back as fierce and hard as she could. I wasn't planning for this not one bit, It wasn't even in my mind that she'd hug me, did I even deserve that hug?

"Sorry we left CB," She gave me a small smile the hopped into the bathroom like it was just the most casual thing she'd just done. I a small smile spread on my lips god why am I so soft. I wish Damon would hurry up and get home before the others start saying sorry and the soft patch I held for them re-opened up again. I didn't really understand what was going on.

I sighed and walked down the stairs of The Glass House, all I could think about was the Eve encounter, like I knew Eve was just being Eve, being random and all. I just couldn't get my head around that fact that I might be being a little too harsh? She apologized- I shook off the thought before I over think it.

I walked into the kitchen and dashed to the cupboard and brought out a packet of noodles and put the kettle on boil. I stood beside the counter and waited for the kettle to boil. I could hear shuffling in the room then the front door opened and then it closed. I knew it was Shane it couldn't be Damon at this time it's only been a few hours. I really couldn't care less if he walked through this kitchen or if he tried talking to me or walked right past me, my life has just gotten on track and if he tries to even de-rail me I will not even forgive him in hell.

"Hey boy, who's my favourite dog, you are, you are," I heard someone say in a rather cheery mood to Diesel.

"Shane you don't even have another dog," Michael says Matter-of-factly

"Shut up Michael he might hear," Shane said quietly making me shake my head and roll my eyes at the same time, Michael laughed at his stupidity most probably and went back to what-ever he was doing before. "Come on boy let's get you something to eat huh?" He said in the same voice he used before. I braced myself and stood in the kitchen leaning on the counter like I was doing, _he doesn't affect you Claire act natural. _"Come on Diesel," He whistled and walked through the kitchen with a smile on his face and the second he walked in he saw me standing beside the counter and he froze and just… stared. My heartbeat raced and my palms got sweaty, why was he staring at me? He looked exactly the same as he did before, messy brown hair, a sparkle in his brown eyes, strong high cheekbones nothing was faltered not even a small mark was placed. My eyes were locked with his- but then all the bad stuff he did to me piled into my head making me pull a face and turn back to my kettle which had finished boiling. I unhooked the kettle from the base and poured the boiling water into the bowl I put the noodles into and then waited for them to heat up. Shane was still stood there in the door way most probably forgetting to feed Diesel I did it instead just like I did the things he was supposed to do for me when he left me. I got his wet canned food he usually had for dinner, the moment I pulled it out of the cupboard Diesel was tangling himself into my legs and his tail wagging quickly hitting softly against my legs as I tried to walk to his bowl. I laughed to myself and stroked him behind his ears just before I poured his food. I smiled and walked back to my food and drained the hot water and got a fork and tried to make my way to the door but Shane was stood there looking slightly dazed. He didn't move while I stood there waiting for him to move out the way. He looked like he wasn't on earth and was in deep thought. I rolled my eyes getting a little in-patient with his lack of attention. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Huh?" he said a little bewildered. I rolled my eyes probably for the tenth time today and I pushed past him, which was a little hard seeing as he was a lot more muscle than me. God he is so zoned out sometimes, I wondered how his teachers coped with him in school. I was walking through the empty living room when from the corner of my eye a piece of clothing on the floor caught my eye. I bent down and picked up the black v neck t-shirt, after a few seconds the scent filled my nose and I realized it was Damon's. I scrunched it in my hand, so that was what Shane's commotion was all about. God, I don't know what's going through that head of his but how can he think that from years of leaving me he can get into a big huff over _my_ boyfriend'st-shirt in my room. I bet he's probably slept with 10 girls while he's been gone. "So immature," I muttered

* * *

I was watching some random date show on T.V with this bachelor who was not so bad looking actually he had nice big muscles and a six pack and he knew how to treat the ladies, putting aside that he's a-

"BOO!" I screamed and covered my face with my hands falling onto my side. The room was filled with sweet laughter that I could only recognize to be Damon's.

"O my god, you scared the hell out of me Damon!" I said trying to be stern & serious.

"I'm sorry, I just had to you were so in the zone," He said while laughing, he looks so adorable when he does that, no wonder Monica's all over him.

"No I don't accept your apology," I said sitting up then crossing my arms over my chest. I could feel my heart racing on my arm, from the fright. He's going to pay.

"Aw, don't be like that Claire." He said sincerely. I turned my head the other way dramatically and didn't reply. "What can I do to apologize," He crawled onto the bed and sat in front of putting his arms around my waist and pulling me between his legs the wrapping them around me so I was trapped. I tried staying serious and still ignored him. He got the message by my silence, just as I thought he'd give up and beg for forgiveness, he started kissing my neck which he knew I loved so much. I was just about too un-cross my arms to put around his neck- when I stopped so I could tease him longer. He stopped and I could see him looking at me to see If I had broke, luckily he bought it and kissed and sucked my neck even more tenderly and started putting his hands up my t-shirt and roaming my body. I gulped and I felt him smile against my neck. That's when he rolled me onto my back and kissed my hungrily onto my lips and I couldn't deny him any longer and I kissed him back hard. My hands were already tangled into his hair tugging and pushing him closer to me. He broke the kiss for a split second to take my t-shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room, he took my hands and put them above my head and held them there as he stared to trailed kisses from my neck going further and further down my body, he reached the top of my breasts and without hesitation he unhooked my bra from the front and started kissing and nipping my boobs which made a moan escape my lips. My hands fell from his grip and onto his shirt and I started to un-button it quickly and dash it somewhere and that's when I flipped us over and he was at the bottom. I kissed him all over his chest and trailed a finger on his skin that was just above his waist band of his jeans, he grabbed my hands quickly making me look up as he kissed the hand tenderly then captured my lips and kissed them. I didn't know where this was going and I didn't know if it would lead to sex was I even ready? I used both my hands to start un-buckling his belt and slowly pry his jeans down his legs staring at him lustfully as I did so. His chuckles filled the room and I stopped pulling his jeans down and gave him a confused look. "What?" I asked puzzled.

"You're so beautiful," he said tracing my jaw with his finger, and just staring at with a smile on his beautiful face.

"Thank you," I said shyly and smiled. He reached up and kissed my jaw, then my collarbone then my neck my face and then finally my lips. As he kissed me he slid and finger down my arm making a shiver go down my spine, once he reached my hand he laced our hands together, they fit perfectly, his big hands against my small ones I couldn't be any more happier right now, I wish this moment-

"You're fucking kidding me right?!" Someone yelled definitely from our room.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it, it took me a while to write but I hope its okay, I couldn't bare to keep it too short. Please review me some ideas because I'm running short!**

***REVIEW* **


	10. Control

**Okay so I know it's been a LONG time since I've updated but I've had writers block but I think I've got an idea for my next chapter but I wouldn't mind some ideas please! I hope this chapter is okay it might be a bit shit sorry for this. Sorry the long wait. Please R&R I love to hear your thoughts! **

**Claire Pov **

"Shane what the fuck are you doing in my room!?" I shouted extremely bewildered from his un-expected visit in my room, while I was… busy. I grabbed Damon's shirt that was lying next to me and turned my back and put in on quickly. This is that last thing I want happening right now, and by the look on Shane's face he's not in a good mood…

"Get the fuck out of this room bro," Oh no, Damon please don't make it worse. I could see Damon keeping his cool which I was thankful for but I knew he wanted to bite Shane's head off, I could just see the look in his eyes. He stood up from the bed in only his trousers and his tanned chiselled chest on show, he held an intimidating glare on as he stood there holding Shane's stare.

"Or what?" Shane growled taking a threatening step forward, and this is my queue to butt in.

"Okay, okay," I said crawling to the front of the bed and getting in the middle on them two, nearly tripping in the process. At the most, I was actually hurt that Shane would do this and try to ruin a great relationship I had. I never would have thought that he'd stoop so low and start all this drama as soon as he decides to walk back into my life. Well guess what Shane this is reality, it's not a fairy tale.

"What's your deal Shane? You can't randomly walk into my room let alone not even knock," I kept my voice low and soft, trying ease down the tension in the air, which could be cut with a knife.

"My deal," He laughed but without any humour in his voice. "Is him," He went deadly serious again, he nodded his head towards Damon's direction. "Why the hell are you even sleeping with him Claire?" Whoa, he didn't just go there, he's talking to me as if I sleep with any random guy, that's rich coming from him.

"Shane you know what get the fuck outta my room, I can't believe you, he's my boyfriend the man I love and you're asking me why I'm sleeping with him, like I sleep with any random guy. Why are you butting in my life for, did I say anything to you about _your life_," I couldn't hold it in anymore, it all burst out like a balloon popping. Right now all I want is him away from me, just a million miles away, back to where he went when he left me, just… far away.

"You love him," He asked spitefully not even being affected by my words, even though his words sounded cruel I could see hurt filling in his eyes. It's not like you choose who you fall in love with, or you don't choose for your ex-boyfriend to put on an act and leave you for years the suddenly appear at your door step like everything is okay and he only popped out around the corner. He should feel hurt for all I know. It was hard though sometimes to feel all this hatred because I knew later on I'd feel guilty for doing it.

"Jealous she doesn't love you _anymore_ Shane?" Damon asked a grin starting to appear on his lips. I heard Shane growl under his breath as he gave Damon, well a death look. I nudged Damon on his side trying to tell him to 'shut the fuck up.' Shane's fists were clenched into a ball shape and I could hear his fingers clicking from the pressure and his hands began to turn white. His teeth were obviously gritted because his jaw was tensed up, usually I'd be the one to tell him to calm down and un-ball his fist and lace my fingers through his. Instead he was on his own.

He raked a hand through his glossy light brown hair. "How do you know I don't already have a girlfriend bro," he said challengingly, I didn't know why but my stomach just dropped a little bit. I kept a straight face on and I just stared back at Shane like I didn't hear a thing he said, Damon started laughing and I turned around looking at him a little blankly.

"Bro get out of my room," He said between his laughter, Shane didn't move he just stood there staring right back at Damon as he laughed. I was starting to get a feeling that this wasn't exactly going to go down well.

Damon stopped laughing and went into serious mode when he never saw Shane move towards the door. He kissed his teeth and swerved from behind me to in-front of me. 'Christ' I mumbled panicky. I clutched Damon from his arm trying to pull him back but he nudged off my arm like it was a feather. _Urg Damon. _

"You know what Shane I never really liked you but I tried to get along with you for Claire but you really are making it so god damn hard." Damon said quite intimidatingly, Damon could be quite unpredictable when it came to arguments and fights I didn't know what he was going to do. All I knew was that he never lost a fight.

Just then Damon's left arm raised up and pushed forcefully of Shane's left shoulder pushing him back making him fall a little of balance as he stumble a few steps back. _Shit, _was the last thing I thought before Shane looked up from the floor and gave Damon the look before he took 2 huge steps forward pulling his arm back in an angle and then taking a full power swing at Damon, trying to land him square in the face. A hand flew to my mouth, "Damon," I shouted/screamed. Just as Damon dipped back on the heels of his feet, the punch only skimming his chin, it all happened in seconds, Damon grabbing Shane's hand before he could withdraw it. He pulled him forward towards him and tackled him to the ground making a loud thud escape in the room. A string of curses were shouted sounding like a poem. Before I could stop Damon or pull him back, he lifted up his arm pulled it back and punched Shane in the face, with full force. "Damon stop!" I screamed just after he landed the punch in his face and was going in for another. I ran to him and dragged him off Shane whose lip was bleeding a little, that'll definitely hurt in the morning.

All of a sudden my room door flew open with out question once again, what is it with these people and not knocking. Eve was standing there with Michael who was staring down at Shane wide eyed and shocked expression plastered on their faces. "What the hell's going on in here?" Michael asked, keeping his voice as timid as he could in the moment. Eve looked up from Shane to me, where I was on the floor behind Damon still clutching him tightly from when I pulled him off Shane.

"Shane honey are you okay?" Eve said concern laced in her voice. Shane who was still staring deathly at Damon gave a sharp nod and whipped the blood off his lip with the back of his hand.

"Would someone care to explain?" Michael asked again a little impatiently. It was extremely silent in the room at the moment, a little too silent making me shift un comfortably.

"He hit me basically," Shane said bitterly as he got up from the floor. Damon got up as well making me stand up too.

"Is it like a family tradition for you not to knock on people doors?" I wanted to slap my forehead when Damon had said that, he can't just bring family into the conversation, especially Shane's.

"What the fuck did you say you piece of shit?!" Shane barked and tried to lunge at Damon but Michael with his vampire instincts stopped Shane before he could move a centimetre. He held him by the back of his t-shirt and pulled him back, as he cursed.

"We will have a discussion about this shortly," Michael said coolly eyeing both me and Damon as Shane still cursed, then he dragged out Shane of the room followed by Eve who followed them out shortly as she gave me a soft smile.

**Shane's Pov **

I wanted to wrap my hands around his delicate little neck and squeeze until there's nothing left. You say whatever you want to me about me but the moment you say that word, that's it, you've lost your life lines. I pushed myself off Michaels grip and went straight to the kitchen. Eve or Michael didn't say anything to me as we came down or as I walked off, I think they knew I'd snap back at them in the state I was in. I tried to keep my anger in control as I walked into the kitchen, I really wanted to avoid any questioning there was to come, but once the door closed my walls collapsed, my hands flew to the side of my head as I gritted my teeth and growled loudly I turned around and kicked the floor then I saw the chair and kicked it with full strength making it break in half and slam right against the wall. "Shit!" I yelled in frustration. I slapped my hands back down against my legs as I paced the kitchen thinking about what had just happened. What Claire had said, the things I had said but most importantly her saying that she loved Damon. Damon… his name span in my head in hatred, I wasn't thinking when I left I just left, I didn't know she loved me so much, of course I loved her, I would have died for her, but I never said so I never admitted it. I thought she'd get over me I didn't know I was that special to her so close to her heart. But then I also thought she would wait for me, I'd wait for her…

I stopped pacing and sat in the chair and buried my face in my hands. "How can I be so stupid?" I moaned mumbles into my hand. There wasn't a day that I didn't think of her, that I didn't feel like returning the day I left. I had never touched any other woman or thought anything other than friendship with them.

I kicked the table leg again furiously as I began to think about all the things I did wrong. Maybe I deserved this, maybe this was the kiss up the back-side everyone would say that would come to me one day. I've never felt this badly about a girl, except Alyssa, I didn't feel so distraught that she'd chosen a knew man… that she now feels what she felt for me to another man, for Damon. I clenched my teeth as his name came back into my brain. Fucking Dick head, I hate him. I lifted my head from the table and a tilted it back instead with my hands secured behind my head.

Damon isn't better than me, I'm better for her. What is he, a snobby business man, got lots of money, good looking (not as good as me), he's not a skinny rat, protects Claire- URG what am I saying he is way better for Claire than I am, he can shower her in money, protect her, maybe even more her away from this ratty town. I sulked in my head and sighed loudly. If only I could-

The door slammed open banging against the kitchen wall. "Shane what the fuck is your deal, you can't just randomly punch my boyfriend!?" Of course I could recognize that voice from anywhere and even though she was shouting she did sound like an angel.

"I didn't punch him, I skimmed his face," I said trying to sound as cool as possible about it. I leaned back further in my chair making myself be in an 'I don't care' posture.

"I thought you said you had a 'girl' Shane, why were you barging in my room for then?" She gave me a look that said 'what's you come-back, which caught me off guard. _Shit,_ I went through the conversation in my head and then re-called saying that. I tried not to show the panic and shock in my face and I looked at her and saw her staring at me impatiently waiting for an answer. If only I could find another girl that looked exactly like Claire, spoke like Claire, had brains like Claire, and was brave like Claire and girl I could love. But I can't do that now that I already am.

"Why so interested for?" I asked amusedly as I dodged her question smoothly, she gave me a look of doubt.

"I can't wait to see her; I'll be in my room with Damon." My blood boiled as she said that, _'I'll be in my room with Damon.' _"He'll be waiting for an apology from you," She said as she started leaving for the door.

"Apology my foot, he punched me," I protested, I got up from my seat quickly making it squeak backwards on the tile flooring.

She turned around from the door, "You will apologize for barging into our room and he'll apologize for hitting you, understood?" She said sternly like a school teacher. For some reason I applied to what she said and sagged my shoulders in defeat. Why can she always control me like this?

**Please tell me what you think I know there are some flaws and I'd like to know them so I can improve my next chapter for you! Please review guys! **

***REVIEW* **


	11. Goth Gone Wild

**Thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate them fully, I hope you guys like this chapter I'm trying to spice it up a little. Hope you enjoy it! R&R**

**Shane Pov **

I was more nervous about finding a fake girlfriend than apologizing. Apologies are a few brief words nothing more nothing less, a little acting here and there and viola, your fake apology.

I really didn't want to go to the extremes of having Monica as my girlfriend because I knew she'd one day use it against me in a bad way, or go too extreme girlfriend ways. I really didn't know anyone else who would help me though, of course I knew people and they knew me but It wasn't the sort of friendship you'd like to have since the town is run by fan bangers. I went through a list of people in my head quietly in the kitchen. Monica's name kept popping up, and she was a good actress and maybe she had an interest in Damon… I closed the door shut, no I didn't want to be cruel and split them apart as much as I would like to I couldn't do that then my chances with Claire would definitely go into the minus instead of single figures. But still making her jealous couldn't harm anyone and it's not like I'm doing it deliberately now am I am? I mentally rubbed my palms together as I brewed my _not _so evil plan.

An evil smile formed on my lips as a good planned took shape. I couldn't tell anyone, not Eve because I know she'd hate the idea… Michael perhaps he could keep a secret though he was family after all.

"Shane…" Michael said suspiciously, speaking of the devil. The kitchen door made a little squeaking sound as Michael firmly shut the door, I waited till it was fully closed and I heard the _click_ until I said anything else.

"Just the fan banger I was thinking of," I said with a smirk turning around in my chair so, my stomach was leaning against the back of the wooden chair I hadn't broken.

"Bite me Collins," he rolled his eyes at me and leaned against the kitchen counter. "I know that look Shane, please tell me your thinking about going back to college," He sounded a little too hopeful. I flipped him off and shot him the finger. "What happened upstairs then?" Just what I needed now, an explanation to explain my-self, I hope I sound like the innocent one.

I was just getting to the end of my explaining and Michael didn't look the least surprised by my actions and I was getting to the end now about the 'fake' girlfriend scenario. "I really need brother support right now Michael," I asked getting a little personal so he'd let down his walls and help me out. He looked a little sceptical of my speech and sighed. _Yes progress. _I know I should feel a little bad, but come on I don't have anyone else to turn to now. "I need Claire back and you know it, I don't want her to be with _Damon_," I said sulkily, resting my chin on-to the top of the chair. What would I do without Claire? Maybe I'd find another girl but she'd be nothing to compare against Claire, no other girl I would meet would have any qualities that Claire kept, pretty and brainy at the same time that's a one in a million chance and I'm not throwing away that chance, not for anyone. Other than that I love her, I love her so much that I don't think I'll ever be able to get over it.

"Michael are you in or not tell me now," I said bluntly lifting my head from the chair, bracing my-self for a no. Michael stared back at me as he pondered for a few seconds, who knows what's going through his blonde head.

"I'm in," And those two words plastered a huge smile on my face that wouldn't happen much too often, Michael laughed shortly and crossed his arms over his chest. "This better not get out of hand Shane because I'm in Claire's bad book as it is," his serious tone echoed in the medium sized kitchen area. I nodded my head sharply at him; I didn't want anything to get out of hand anyways because these were my last few chances in getting Claire back. Who knows when Damon might pop the question it'll make life even harder to get her back then if she's promised to someone else. I did feel a tad more bad for bringing Michael into this because, well Claire is still not talking to him since he arrived. It's not like she doesn't have valid points because she does of course, she had to pay the rent for all the house that we would divide by 4 all the bills on her own and manage a Diesel at the same time, but I think she did enjoy his company, it should have been the only male around Claire but no _Damon_ had to ruin it. "Shane? Are you deaf or something?"

"Huh?" I said blankly lifting my head up from staring at the ground.

"Jesus," He muttered under his breathe, like I can't hear it just coz I'm not a vampire, but I let it slide since he's helping me out and all. "Who's going to be your _'girlfriend'_" He whispered doing the quotation marks in the air, something you don't see a vampire doing every day.

"The only girl that's popping in my head is _Monica,_" I said her name flatly, her name made me shiver in a bad way. I can't believe that day had actually come that _Monica _would be my girlfriend, not for real though no way in hell would that happen, just the thought of it made me gag.

"I feel your pain bro, the things you do for love," Michael said solemnly as he came over and gave me a light smack on my back. A sad smile appeared on my lips, _the things I do for love_, I'm not the one to deny that I have been a complete dick leaving your pregnant girlfriend is one thing at-least she'd have family to help her out, but leaving your girlfriend and taking all her friends with her and leaving her alone in a big house with vampires lurking outside in the night that's where I should hae drawn the line…

"Michael!" Eve shouted from the other room.

"Act natural," I whispered/shouted. The thoughts in my head I had thought of a second ago emptied as Michael went back to leaning against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest like he had done before.

"So anyways, they said I might have another gig at the-"He started to say, but then he got cut off by the door finally opening and Eve standing there with a make-up free face dressed in her yoga shorts and a white tank top, was it that late?

"Hey guys," She said cheerily wandering over to the sink and filling up a glass of water she pushed the tap up and water began to gush out at a steady pace as she filled her glass. When she was done she placed the glass on the counter and leaned against it. "What were you boys talking about then?" Even-though she was just asking casually it seemed like she was staring at me and pressurising me for an answer. I tried to act cool and not look like I had something to hide.

"I think I might have a gig coming up that's all," Michael swooped in with an answer like it was just a normal day and he actually might have a gig. He side glanced me quickly and I sobered up my face with no emotion.

"Oh that's great news!" Yes she bought it! I tried to hide my victory grin. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" _O my goodness what's with all the fucking questions this isn't CSI! _I felt like shouting my thought out loud but instead I breathed it out. Calm down Shane it's not like Eve will catch on anyways.

"It's not definite for sure," Michael once again had the perfect answer for everything; he's on a role man. He didn't look the least nervous for the amount of question being poured out of Eve, even-though it was only 2 it felt like a gazillion questions.

"Well it's still great news!" She said in her normal bubbly voice. _Phew! _"You coming to bed then?"

"Don't you need your daily dose Michael?" I asked him before he started to leave, of-course I had seen him take his daily dose but I just wanted to piss off Eve before she went to bed. "Or are you going to suck out something else?" I asked cheekily giving them both a wink, the look of disgust that was plastered on Eve's face was hilarious that I couldn't help but break the silence by laughing. Eve gasped and found the nearest thing to her which was a wooden spoon and threw it at me I caught it while I was still laughing my guts out.

"Shane you're such a disgusting, perverted, little ass-whole you know," She yelled at me as I sat in my chair still laughing. I could hear Michael starting to laugh as Eve started hitting me with the wooden spoon I lifted my hands up trying to surrender but my laughter took over me so I didn't care much.

"Eve ow that hurts," I said in-between my laughter.

"Serves you right you dick," She said giving me a few last hits, before she dashed the spoon onto the table and went and grabbed her glass of water from the counter a smirk was still plastered on my face. "You better get comfortable on the couch Michael Glass, don't think I didn't hear you laughing your head off," She said whipping her head to Michael who had immediately stopped laughing but you could see the smugness on his face.

"Eve you do know I have a room of my own," He said matter-of-factly. I covered my mouth with my hand trying to cover my smirk.

"Well maybe I've already locked your door and hid the key," I was just about to open my mouth to say another "perverted comment as Eve says, but she beat me to it. "You keep that dirty mouth of your shut Collins before I wash it out with soap." She was deadly serious not a tinge of sarcasm was in her voice, I think she'd actually do it.

"Yes Princess Gothica," I said in a soldier's voice and saluted her. She flipped me off and stuck the finger at me. I started laughing again.

Finally princess Gothica started to walk off to the door again, but once again she stopped just at the edges off walking out of the room. She was most definitely staring at something, if it was a rat I'd kill it and put it in her food and watch her eat it. Obviously I'd skin it first duh!

"Shane," She dragged on like she was going to tell me off, "Why the fuck is there a chair broken in half?" I could tell she was trying to keep her voice low and timid, they always suspect me don't they. I gulped, oh shit I didn't stash that in the garden yet…

"Oh would you look at the time I need to go to work early in the morning tomorrow you see…" I trailed off in a happy mood trying to change the subject. I got up from my chair I could feel Michael and Eve's eyes burning a hole through my body. Well this isn't going well. I tucked my chair in carefully and walked towards the door before I was pulled by my collar to a halt.

"Shane you don't go to work," Michael said bluntly, "Why is my vintage chair that matched my vintage table broken?" he asked in the same patronizing voice. _Wow, he's getting so emotional over a chair Jheez you see this wouldn't happen if I died_, I scratched the back of my head and let out a huge yawn and mumbled why I broke the chair in-between. After that there was a brief silence and no one said anything. "Go to bed Shane," I could sense the smile in Michael's voice and I bet he rolled his eyes. He pushed me gently towards the door.

"There are empty sports bottles in the cupboard if you need them, I'm talking to you Eve," I shouted from the stairwell.

"Shane!" Eve screamed in anger, "You have till the count of 5 till I rip your head off," She shouted. I bet there was steam coming out her ears. I started laughing and I bet Michael was too because there was a thud that came from the kitchen. Ouch that must have hurt, I thought just before I heard Eve counting and I jogged up the stairs actually scared of my life. A Goth gone wild isn't something you'd like to experience.

**I hoped you enjoyed that chapter I made it a little happier for Shane and made it a Eve Michael and Shane moment, don't worry there will be a Damon and Claire moment coming up it is Amelia's birthday soon so I'm sure some wild moments will occur again. Excuse Shane and his dirty little mind nothing else is going on up there anyways. Please do review I look forward to hearing your thoughts thank you as always! **

***REVIEW* **


	12. The call

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry for the late update I'm addicted to watching true blood now its seriously really good, hope you enjoy my chapter! Thank you to my reviewers for taking time out to write a few words! R&R**

**Shane Pov **

Eve didn't come up stairs after all, I guess they were _busy _refilling sports bottles, I smirked to myself, and how I love to get on Eve's nerves. We were all a big family anyway, honestly they were my only family, and if I didn't have them to laugh and joke around with whom would I be laughing and joking with in the end.

I reached the landing of the stairwell and my eyes automatically fell onto Claire's room door, making me release a depressing sigh. She had trapped herself in that room and hadn't come out of it for a while, I don't see her much I miss seeing her face every-day, waking up beside her and feeling her laying there next to me sleeping soundlessly, kissing her full velvet lips, I miss the way she makes me feel, even when she was angry at me and ready to skin me alive, I couldn't help but just stare at her taking her all in from all the years I had missed her face.

Sometimes it occurs to me that it could all be a dream, that one I'd wake up and I wouldn't have Claire there with me, someone who knows me inside and out, who I can be _me _with. I didn't know that the day would come by that I would finally awake from the dream and slowly be slipped into the living nightmare I'm in now. It's hard to sleep knowing that when I do awaken I won't be nuzzled next to Claire, but she will be nestled next to someone else and kiss some-else and feel what she felt for me with some-else. But it's too late now all because I didn't realize how much I love-

"Shane?" A soft voice made me jump of out my day dream about Claire. I was somehow stood in-front of Claire's room door, and Claire was just inches away from me now, just in arms reach.

"Yeah?" I asked trying to keep my cool; the previous thoughts were still lingering my head making me feel a little hurt of what I had lost.

"Are you here to apologize?" She asked a little hopeful. Well it wasn't the reason why I was here. The thought pondered in my head as my arrogant side started to take over; _damn this was harder than I thought._ I thought I could string up a few words and put on a fake regretful face; turns out I couldn't really do it. She raised her fine eyebrow at me; I listed some points in my head on why I should apologize to _Damon. _

1. I will start to tug into Claire's good books.

2. She'll see that I'm a bigger man than he is.

3. It'll make her happy.

I groaned and she saw I had given in and smiled that beautiful smile I had missed so much making her face glow like the angle she is. I stared at her in awe and smile in nothingness. Her hands gripped around my wrist making me snap out of my daze and stare down at her hand touch against my skin, I still felt that heated connection I had felt since the beginning, she _must_ feel it too if I feel it as-well right?

She dragged me into her room. Instead of the cream walls she previously had it was now painted to a nice dark shade of purple, there was a big LCD plasma screen attached to the wall her bed would had leaned against before, her wardrobes were now against the wall where the door was and a big mirror was also attached to the wall too. It didn't look anything the same as it did before I had left. The only thing I could recognize was Diesel who was lying down on her bed looking around the room, but as soon as I walked in his eyes landed on me.

"Nice room," I commented, as she let go of my wrist and that heated connection had left me, leaving me to feel and little empty than I did a few seconds ago.

"Thanks, Damon helped me out with it," And that one name was said once again making me clench my jaw, I tried my best to hide it and give her a smile the best I could but obviously Claire being Claire knew me too well and gave me a warning glare, _great. _Just his name makes me want to punch something, obviously every logical person would know he is with Claire and he has every right to help her and do things with her, but it's _my Claire_ he's doing it with.

"Damon should be out of the shower soon anyways," She trailed off, wondering to her bed and plopping down onto it beside Diesel. I pursed my lips awkwardly, for the first time thinking of what I could actually say to Claire. It was my first time alone with her and we had gotten off to a nice conversation started, what should I say now? Should I apologize? Ask her about work or her life?

"So, how's erm, stuff?" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly as I tried to make it not sound awkward or like I was planning what to say in my head for the past few seconds.

"Stuff's fine," She answered simply, not giving me a glance as she continued to pet Diesel. I groaned mentally, she is making this way harder for me than it already is. It's only a matter of seconds before _Damon _comes then I'll apologize and be out of her room in no time.

"Michael-"I started, her head shot up at his name, and I don't think it's in a good way.

"I don't want to talk about that Shane," She said in the same tone but I could see her biting back her tongue.

"I was only trying to make amends," I said lifting up my arms and surrendering to her. Claire had always been a brave and courageous girl, she had always accepted when change happened around her and didn't struggle much to come to terms with change especially the _change_ that she discovered in this town. But now when I look at her, I mean _really_ look at her I can see the guarded brick walls she had built around her-self and I know from the bottom of my heart that as much as _Damon _tried to knock down those walls I could see he hadn't gotten very far.

Just because she has chosen him for the mean time doesn't mean that I don't have a chance with Claire again, I know extremely well that I _have _made huge mistakes in my life but the biggest mistake was when I walked out of this house… without Claire.

I brushed the thought aside remembering that the reason I came here was to apologize to _Damon, _only to get into Claire's good books. I stood in the room awkwardly and feeling a little stunned at the lack of conversation that Claire had towards me. I knew a lot of men who have chosen to give up or let her choose in her own time, and I slowly felt that urge creeping up on me as much as I did try and swat it off.

"I'll erm…" I trailed off, hoping she get what I mean.  
"Yeah," She replied quietly giving me a glance. I supressed the sigh I wanted to let out. I walked out of the room like a lost puppy and kept in the action of slamming my frustrations into the door.

"Hey man," Just as I exited Claire's room I was greeted by Damon coming out from the bathroom most probably finishing having a shower. He sounded calm and relaxed and didn't look pissed about the previous events, I think if you know what the definition of façade is, that what he has on.

"Yeah, hi," I said trying not to sound so agitated. We stood there in silence for a few seconds; of course he knew why I was here and what words I had to say to him. _I'm only saying this for Claire, _I reminded myself. I lifted up my eyes and looked straight into his blue almost clear eyes. "So I just want to say," _You're a fucking bastard, _"I'm," _I'm not fucking sorry. _"I'm sorry for starting a fight earlier on," _Like in hell I am. _I nodded my head finally finished with the apology. Damon stared at me with empty eyes.

"Shane," He started, "We both know that you didn't mean it, you hate me, and I'm not your biggest fan," He lowered his voice giving it an intimidating touch, _what is this bitch trying._ I decided to butt in before he _thinks _he's all that.

"No matter what you and Claire have, she loved me first. And as far as I know your first love never loses a place in your heart," My voice was daunting but if you looked in my eyes you'd see something worse than daunting. He matched my glare, "However long it takes for me to repress that, and I'll be there always, lurking in the shadows watching till you slip up." I didn't know how my voice sounded at that moment, all I knew was that my fists were clenching and un-clenching, and I was up in Damon's face as he was in mine.

All I needed now was that fake girlfriend of mine and no matter whom it was I'm sure the basic deal would get her to say yes, she may look thick but she is indeed devious. I hoped that what I said to Damon would become true because as I far as I knew my rage had taken over and I didn't know half the things I was saying.

"Well, I'll just have to wait and see won't I," He said menacingly and then he brushed pasted me and entered Claire's room. I stood there for a few seconds and let out a huge frustrated sigh.

Of course I knew by now I was doing this because I love Claire, it's no surprise to me at all. I want to fight for her till the very end but the finishing line seems to be fading further and further away from me leaving me to decide whether I do wish to continue on the fight.

At this point I didn't feel the least bit angry now; I had gotten over that stage. I needed to show Claire that was she had with Damon shouldn't affect me and I was up for it. All I need now was my decoy, as much as I feel like ripping her throat out and the buckets of hatred I feel towards her I needed to do this for me.

I pulled my cell phone out as I walked towards my room I shut the door firmly and walked to the very end of the room as any passers-by hear minimal conversation. I scrolled through my contacts until I reached the name. I few seconds passed by as I finalized everything in my head. Then I pressed the button.

"Monica Morrel," Her annoying bubbly voice echoed.

"It's Shane," There was a pause as I waited for her to say anything, "I need a favour." My voice was dead serious and I'm sure she could sense that.

"What's in it for me?" She asked the bubbliness disappearing in her voice.

I decided to get straight down to business, "You'll get the chance to be my girlfriend and the guy we are trying to make jealous is your type," knowing Monica this is probably the least violent or dangerous bet she's happened to make and there's no doubt that she wasn't in.

"Hmm…" She hummed in question.

"This stays between me and you,-"

"Shane quit the crap I know how business works," She said flatly, I rolled my eyes god she is lucky I need her help.

"How far of a couple are we?" I could imagine the look she would be holding now.

"We are not having sex Monica, and we are going to _avoid_ kissing," I made sure she understood how I clear I was on _avoid _making her release out a sigh.

"Fine," She said simply. "I'll be over tomorrow," Then she cut the phone.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I added some tension and the call of Monica being the official fake girlfriend, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a comment!**

***REVIEW***


End file.
